King of the City
by heidi1245401
Summary: He was the Rebel King of the City, leader of the newsies. She was an esteemed senators daughter who needed an escape. What happens when their worlds collide? Can she join the ranks of the newsies without being noticed? Murphy has every aspect covered, he will do whatever is needed to keep her secret. A lie, no matter the size, always finds a way out. She can't hide forever.
1. Chapter 1

Early 1900's

The streets of New York were full of newsies. Every morning you could hear them calling out the headlines. They were a rugged group of boys, mostly orphans and runaways. They were seen as delinquents by many, but they were a family, most just trying to make enough money to be able to eat that week.

Bellamy Blake was the leader of the Manhatten group, his sister Octavia Blake, the only girl newsie to their knowledge was the girlfriend of Lincoln Trikru, the leader of Brooklyn. The two groups spent alot of time together, fought alongside each other and protected each other. The world was full of drifters, that was no different in the world of the newsies. They would come and go, all looking for a good place to sell.

Jasper Jordan and Monty Green were the youngest of the bunch, always goofing off and getting into more trouble then anything. Bellamy and Lincoln the oldest of the group, both 21, became the leaders, they were always the first to break up a fight or come to defend the younger ones, it just seemed right.

Nyko and Miller were Lincoln and Bellamy's right hands, they weren't far apart at anytime.

Octavia was Bellamy's little sister, his sole responsibility. He raised her on his own, they never had enough, but they didn't starve either, and that was a miracle. When she met Lincoln he knew that was it, he defended her like Bellamy did, put himself in harmsway to protect her, treated her like royalty, he was everything Bellamy hoped she would find.

Being a newsie wasn't bad, the pay was crap, but for a group of teenagers it was ideal. They were free to do and please as they wished. No one telling them no or to be home at a certain time. Hell, half of them never had a home. The majority of them slept in boarding houses or in old warehouses down by the docks.

Female newsies were unheard of with the exception of Octavia, most the women and girls worked in shops. The ones who didn't, didn't work at all. The guys were rough and tumble, it was no place for a girl. That was their opinion, they weren't welcome and they knew it.

"Where are we headed Murphy?"

"Another mile and we will cross the state line into New York, Bellamy Blake is an old rival of mine, we parted on good terms, he should take us in." John Murphy replied.

He was a well known for being a mouth piece. Always had an opinion on everything and had to voice it.

"Will we be safe there?" the voice behind him sounded small and scared. He turned taking in the 18 year old senators daughter. The day before running through his mind.

 _*Flashback*_

 _He was selling his papers for the day and found her out back of the mansion she once lived. It was the high end of Jersey City, her mother having too much alcohol in her system worked her over pretty good. She had a black eye and bruised cheek, some scratches along her neck. She usually came out to meet him in the mornings to buy a paper. When he didn't see her he made his way back to the kitchen and there she was sitting with her back to the wall. He stepped on a leaf causing her to shoot to her feet. She winced in pain._

 _"John, I didn't hear you come up, let me get your money for the paper"_

 _"Are you okay?"_

 _There was alot of things he overlooked, but this wasn't one of them. She may have came from a wealthy neighborhood but she treated him as her equal, they were friends and that meant alot to him. He's done alot of bad things and made alot of stupid choices but if it was help she needed, he was going to give it to her._

 _"I will be" she replied. Her crystal blue eyes threatening to let the tears fall._

 _"If I can do anything, let me know"_

 _"Can you make me disappear? Get me out of here?" she asked, he would've thought it a sarcastic answer had he not heard the hope in her voice._

 _"Is that what you want? This life isn't the welcoming sort, I imagine it's alot different then what you are used too. Girls aren't really liked in these parts either, especially ones with your status." Her eyes moved to the ground, all the hope gone._

 _"I'll tell you what, if you are certain you want to runaway meet me in front of deli on liberty ave. at midnight" She nodded acknowledging she heard him, her mother's voice was fast approaching and she was scrambling to get inside before her presence was missed._

 _He finished his day as normal and headed to the boarding house, he packed what he needed and grabbed an extra set of clothes for the girl._

 _He stood in the alleyway next to the deli, he could hear the chimes of the clock in the next building signaling it was midnight. Still no movement on the street. A few more minutes passed and he let out a sigh shoving off the wall and stepping into the street._

 _She wasn't coming, he couldn't blame her._

 _Just as he went to turn towards the boarding house he heard footsteps approaching._

 _"John , it's me Clarke. I've never been to this part of town before, sorry it took me so long" she stopped next to him, a small pack thrown over her shoulder._

 _"Well, well. And here I thought you were a no show. Let's get you changed."_

 _"I just put this on" she replied confused._

 _"Yes and you look like you don't belong. I grabbed clothes and shoes, I guessed a seven, close?"_

 _"Yes" she replied. He ushered down the alleyway and handed her the garments,_

 _"Hurry up get dressed, before anyone realizes who you are" she made quick work of the wardrobe change and slipped on the shoes. She turned around and he handed her a hat._

 _"Pin those curls up and make them stay. You need to look and act like a boy for this to work" he stated seriously._

 _She did as she was told, the second she faced him he rubbed dirt on the bruised cheek and down the sleeve of the shirt._

 _"There, we will stick with Clarke as your name, could be a boys name too, we are going to visit some of my old friends, should take a day or two, work on lowering the tone of your voice, remember your a boy now"_

A woman who until yesterday let her golden curls hang loosely. Who wore elegant gowns and never wanted for anything. A woman who now stood in front of him looking like a young boy. He met her eyes, she trusted him.

"You will be safe, you have my word, keep working on the voice, you still sound like a girl" he said pushing past her.

"and try to keep up, some of these areas aren't the friendliest"


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you Taytayanz - I agree, I love the Clarke/Murphy Dynamic

Thereader0303- thank you for reading, I have two munchkins so short chapters works for me, school starts soon though so longer chapters are coming ;)

degrassiluver18- thanks for reading! :)

padrrhhajfenmak- this has been an idea I have played around with for awhile. I love the newsies and once I started to watch the 100 I fell in love with the idea, the delinquents would make perfect newsies...but you know as well as I do, there were no girl newsies, so that's where the challenge to write is. Trying to put yourself in that situation, a situation that was ideally a setting for boys. Thanks for reading!

Thanks to everyone who's reading/following, you are the best!

...

They had a few more blocks of walking, Clarke was getting tired, hell Murphy was getting tired. He kept conversation going allowing her to work on her voice change. By now he was satisfied with her masquerade. She looked and sounded like a boy, a very polite one. Murphy corrected her on it a few times and she was becoming decent at hiding the proper way she spoke. He was confident he could pass her off as his younger cousin. They turned the last corner together. A pair of guys walking towards them.

"Murphy, you are a far way from home" Miller addressed him suspiciously.

"Miller...Nyko, what are you the welcoming committee" he nodded to the guys eyeing him up and glancing at Clarke.

"Got a name?" Miller asked making eye contact with her.

"Clarke" she surprised herself on how different her voice sounded and how they seemed to carry on, never noticing she was a girl.

"Well Clarke, your company isn't the best, whats your connection, I've never seen Murphy have friends"

"He's my younger cousin." Murphy replied.

"Oh lucky you, Murphy as a role model, you should go far" Nyko laughed.

"Speaking of going, why don't you? Go, get lost, you aren't welcome here or in Brooklyn" Miller stated.

"Not so fast, I'm here to see Blake, and I don't take orders from you"

Clarke watched the interaction, it was clear John wasn't their favorite person and whoever Blake is, must be someone they respect as the two turned away and started walking.

"Let's go, quicker we show you to him, quicker he can tell you to leave" Miller called. They walked a quick pace, they traveled through a busy square, down an alley and over to the boarding house.

"Blake, you got a visitor" Miller called up the stairs. Clarke stuck close to Murphy, he felt her arm bump his a few times.

"John Murphy, everytime I see you I hope it's the last and yet here you are...again" The deep voice echoed down the stairs as he descended. Clarke wanted to grab Murphy's arm, anything to make her feel safe. She kept her self together, knowing if she couldn't pull this off then that would be it. She would end up back where she had finally escaped from. That nightmare of a home.

"Bellamy Blake you missed me, don't deny it" Murphy had a snarky tone to his voice, Clarke glanced at the man coming down the steps. He wore a sarcastic smirk, she relaxed a little seeing him.

She couldn't help but notice his features. He had a rugged look to him, unruly dark hair. A tan complexion and a passel of freckles dusting his cheeks. His eyes were the darkest brown she had ever seen, she would have swore they were black if she didnt know better. Just as she snapped out of her daze she noticed him eyeing her.

"And you are?"

"Clarke" she replied.

"Well Clarke you gonna head up with us" She nodded noticing Murphy was missing.

"Uh yeah, sorry. We walked for awhile, A little out of it I guess"

"That's Understandable" he smiled. Waiting for her to walk infront of him.

They sat at a table in the middle of the bunkroom. She started to cross her legs receiving a bump from Murphys foot. She cleared her throat and moved to mirror the way he was sitting. Bellamy watched her closely.

"Alright Murphy, what is it you want?" He asked. John glanced to make sure they were alone. Nyko and Miller had stayed downstairs.

"We want to stay here, sell here."

"Why? You had one of the most profitable areas in N.J."

"Yeah, wasn't bad"

"And you left it to share territory with us? You can see why I don't understand ? "

"Clarke, couldn't be there."

"You in trouble?" Bellamy asked her.

"Uh, Sort of" she replied.

"I want to know whats going on, now. I can't help if you dont tell me, I can see you've taken a hit, couldnt hide that shiner if you had too."

"We got in a fight on the way here."

"Can you speak? Or does he just talk for you?" Bellamy looked to her.

"I can talk, he's telling the truth, met some bad people on the walk over"

"So someone looking for you?"

"Yeah, sort of, and I'd rather not be found"

"Okay well, you can stay as long as Murphy does, which hopefully isn't long, whatever your outrunning, if it starts to catch you, move on. I don't need my boys going down for you or him. And don't lie to me, It will turn me into someone you will not want to know. Ask Murphy, hes been on the wrong side of that too many times." Bellamy stated standing.

"The bunk next to the window is open, keeps you two close where I can keep an eye on you. " he motioned towards the bed. Murphy threw his bag on the bottom and took Clarkes from her throwing it on the top.

"Thanks Blake"

"We greatly appreciate it" Clarke stated, instantly receiving a look from Murphy. Bellamy looked at her questioningly.

" You been to school, yeah?"

"Uh, yeah"

" Good, someone with some smarts could be helpful. The younger ones could use help with letters and reading at night." Clarke nodded acknowledging she heard him. She let out the breath she held, relieved it wasn't a problem.

She followed Murphy out of the building.

"Alright so we won't sell today, but we will walk around, Ill help you find a spot to sell."

"Murphy I don't need to sell, I cleaned out my account. It's in my bag and a few dollars in my pocket. "

"Well you are going to have to take on at least 20 papers a day, otherwise the boys will question where you are getting your money. "

"I can take care of you too, you don't need to sell much" He glanced up at her reaching out running a thumb across her cheek briefly.

"I got it, don't worry about me. I could survive on nothing. That's not why I helped you. I don't want anything from you. " He smiled.

Bellamy watched the exchange from the window. He assumed Murphy being family must be true, as he has never seen him care about anyone but himself.

There was something about the whole situation that made Bellamy uneasy. There was something they were leaving out, something he was missing

He let out a sigh as he leaned on the window sill.

Until that secret came out he wouldn't jump to conclusions. He would find out what was going on eventually, whether they wanted it to be kept a secret or not.


	3. Chapter 3

Murphy gave her a tour of the neighborhood, showed her where to pick up her papers to sell in the morning, where to stand to sell her papers quickly, showed her a few individuals to avoid. Jaha sold the papers, Cage & Emerson also worked for the paper company, just on the production side. They had a strong dislike for newsies and didn't hide it. Although you rarely saw Jaha out on the streets, the other two were frequent visitors.

She took in everything, afraid of losing track of where she was, the city was big and unfamiliar. It scared her to think she would be out here alone.

"I'll sell with you" Murphy stated shaking her from her thoughts. Like he could read her mind. They grabbed food and headed back to the boarding house. The majority of newsies were done for the day and sitting out front on the steps and sidewalk.

A few of them nodded in Murphy's direction, others glared at the pair.

"So what do you think Clarke?" A voice came from behind her. She turned to face Bellamy.

"About?"

"Everything? Where did you say you were from?"

"Jersey" she replied meeting his gaze. He could tell she was nervous.

"Not much different here then, just another city, huh?"

"Yeah, just another city"

"I was gonna bring you two down to Brooklyn, Meet Lincoln and Octavia, let them know I allowed Murphy to return, before Octavia see's him"

"Octavia? A girl Newsie?" Clarke asked intrigued.

"Yeah, she's my little sister and Lincoln's girlfriend, she can hold her own and we make sure she's protected"

"She's a ...a...nice girl" Murphy said, Clarke could pick up on the sarcasm, they were both aware of Bellamy watching him.

"Alright so let's go" Clarke spoke before there was a problem.

"Let's" Bellamy stated walking ahead of them with Nyko.

"Stick close" Murphy spoke quietly to Clarke.

"Stick close? what's wrong Murphy? Don't you trust us?"

"If I didn't trust you I wouldn't be here"

"Then what is it, let me guess, he can't fight? Seeing as he seems well educated, I'd assume he's never even seen a fight, am I right?"

"Yeah, that about covers it."

"Great, so tomorrow after you all go to sell, I'll teach him to fight" Clarke looked to Murphy in a panic.

"I can do it"

"I'm sure you can, but he's in my territory, I'll do it" Bellamy raised his voice to Murphy waiting for a challenge.

"Yeah, alright. Just go easy on him the first few times, that wasn't far from the truth, I don't think he's ever seen a fight, with the exception of the shiner he's got" Murphy shot her an apologetic look. She sighed, she knew she needed to learn things like this, but why couldn't it be Murphy teaching her. She didn't mind Bellamy, he was a little overpowering, but it was obvious he had experience.

They walked across the bridge into Brooklyn. Making there way down along the docks, fellow news boys were swimming and shooting bottles off a beam with sling shots. You could hear the incoming boats signalling there arrival at the docks. Bellamy and Nyko took a left off the pier onto a walk way Murphy and Clarke following.

"Well well, big brother, what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you" a girl smiled walking up to him and giving him a hug. She was thinner than Clarke had dark eyes that matched his and long brown hair she kept in braids. Clarke ached to wear her hair like that. Just as she pulled away from her brother she noticed Murphy.

"What are you doing here?"

"Gracing you with my presence"

"As if, Bellamy what's he doing here?" she asked turning to her brother.

"He showed up this morning, early, looking for a place to sell, his younger cousin Clarke is in trouble, he's hiding him"

"Hiding him from who?"

"I didn't ask, I don't think they would have told me if I did" He replied quietly. She nodded she heard him as she watched Murphy's cousin take in his surroundings.

"Lincoln" Bellamy greeted with a smile as a man around the same age as Bellamy appeared next to him. They talked amongst themselves quietly with their backs to Clarke and Murphy. After what felt like an eternity Lincoln approached Clarke and extended a hand.

"I'm Lincoln"

"Clarke" she replied shaking his hand.

"Got a light handshake there , Blake toughen him up would ya?" he joked.

"We have toughen up 101 tomorrow" he replied looking at the skinny boy.

"That ought to either kill you or make you stronger" Octavia laughed.

"He's gonna take it easy the first few times" Murphy stated looking to Bellamy.

"I told Murphy we would go easy, don't want to hurt the kid at first" Bellamy nodded, he looked to Clarke who was picking at the bottom of his shirt.

"Hey, no worries, you'll survive" Bellamy smiled shoving Clarke slightly. She just gave him a reassuring smile and went back to dreading tomorrow in her mind. They talked for awhile before parting ways and heading back to the boarding house.

Clarke was scared to death to sleep, afraid her hat would fall off or someone would pull it off. Every little noise jolted her awake, she tossed and turned and finally gave up. She remembered seeing a fire escape along the side of the building that led to the roof and that is where she headed.

She sat up on the roof, she was mesmerized, the city illuminated by street lights. It was beautiful, the best side of the city she's ever seen.

The top steps creaked causing her to jump up and hit her feet.

"Easy there, just me" Bellamy's voice calmed her to a degree.

"You startled me" She replied, scolding herself mentally on her properness, but priding herself on masking her voice.

"Didn't mean too, you tossed and turned enough for the both of us, you had me worried about what was coming to get you, I am between you and the door you know, and Murphy is underneath you, nothing is getting past me, Murphy on the other hand, you better scream." He joked. She had to smile at that, Murphy was snoring so loud she was sure they heard him across town.

"So you gonna tell me what's going on?" He asked sitting down and motioning next to him for her to sit. She wanted to trust him, Murphy trusted him, and she trusted Murphy. She couldn't bring herself to reveal her secret though.

"Murphy brought me here for safety"

"And your his family?"

"He's the only family I have" she replied, it might not be true in the blood sense, but it was true where it counted.

"Who are you running from?"

"A very powerful person"

"Should I be worried?"

"No, you have my word, If they come around I will leave. If they happen to get a hold of me, can you make sure Murphy doesn't get caught up in it, he will need to lay low for a few weeks"

"Yeah, I can do that."

"Thanks" her voice even masked as a boy sounded so small Bellamy felt sorry for the kid.

"Yeah, go get to sleep, you have training tomorrow, and take your hat off, no one's going to take it" he stated. Clarke stood moving away from him.

"I'm quite fond of the hat" _And the pins that secure it to my hair._

"Suit yourself, see you in the mornin" Bellamy stated looking across the roof tops.

"G'night" She replied making her way down the stairs and back to bed.

She woke up just as the lights came on and everyone started moving around. She could use a shower, but lord knows that the last thing she needed was to be in the bathroom with twenty guys.

She let out a yawn and stretched before hoping down and coming face to face with Murphy.

"Listen Blake can be a hard ass, do what he says though, he can turn you into a fighter, even if you only use it as self defense its valuable in it's self."

She nodded and yawned again.

"You sleep at all" he asked her

" A little" she replied.

"I got to go sell, I'll be back after lunch time, I think he's taking you to Brooklyn, it's supposed to be hot, he will want to train you on the docks, you fall, it's only water. You can swim right?"

"Yeah, I can swim."

"Good, secure that hat before you leave"

"Okay"

"Good Luck" he smiled heading out the door. She sighed sitting on his bed.

"Alright, let's get moving" Bellamy's voice carried across the room.

"Just give me a sec" she replied heading for the bathroom. She washed her face stepped into the bathroom stall and let her hair down before pinning it back up tight and using her remaining pins to secure her hat to her head. She finished getting ready and headed out to meet him.

"Ready?"

"Can we get something to eat?" she asked.

"Hungry?, you didn't sell today, you got money left over from yesterday?" she nodded in response to his question.

He stopped in front of a cafe.

"Hurry up, go grab what you want."

"You don't want anything?"

"I didn't sell today either kid"

"Come on, I have some saved" she replied opening the door. They both picked out a muffin, Clarke paid and they headed down the sidewalk towards Brooklyn. He glanced over at the new newsboy.

"You come across that money honestly?"

"Yes"

"Just checking, thank you for breakfast"

"Thank you for taking the time to teach me"

"Don't thank me yet, you will probably hate me before it's over" he laughed. She would have laughed but she believed him.

They passed Lincoln and Octavia who let him know he cleared the docks on the south east side for him. The closer they got the more her heart rate increased. She was overthinking things and felt nauseous already. He showed her how to stand and she mirrored him. He walked her through a few scenarios and then wanted her to give him all she had. She went in to hit him, missed, and he just tapped her on the face, her lip slamming her teeth, instant blood, she could taste it. It should have made her back off but it infuriated her and she went at him again.

"Getting mad? Good, hit me."

He hopped around her and she connected with his cheek. He flinched slightly but kept moving, she ducked on of his but second one connected. She saw stars for a second, she could hear her adrenaline rushing, a pulsing noise in her ears. He watched Clarke, tears running down the cheeks of his opponent but there was no sign of giving up. He landed another hit and Clarke fell to the dock. Bellamy paused to breathe just as Clarke swept his feet out from under him, landing him next to her on the wooden surface. They both stood, each taking a few more hits but Clarke looked bad.

"I think he's had enough" Octavia's voice sounded over the water, neither of them were aware they had a audience.

Bellamy looked to Clarke, she was right.

"Yeah, I think we are good, he's a fighter" Bellamy stated to Lincoln.

"I see that, still standing and all" he replied with a smirk.

"We ought to head back, we've been at it all day" Bellamy replied turning towards the pier. Clarke followed suit, praying her feet would carry her the whole way. The second they crossed into the boarding house she heard Murphy.

"That's taking it easy, christ Blake, she, he looks awful" he stated. Clarke caught the slip but Bellamy seemed to over look it.

"You wanted me to teach him, I did" Bellamy stated.

"Clarke go get cleaned up" she nodded she heard him. Bellamy went into the showers and Murphy got a bucket with a wash cloth.

"Head to the roof, there is enough light on the right back corner, I'm gonna fill the bucket and I'll be up"

She took the steps painfully slow and sat waiting for Murphy. Everything hurt, even breathing.

"Shower's open" Bellamy's voice came from behind her.

"Where's Murphy?"

"Laying on his bunk, mad at the world. He's not going to cater to you, all he's doing is crippling you , you are gonna have to grow up and be a man someday. I'm making it today" He was right but she couldn't do this alone and it scared her. She could feel the tears start to fall.

"Don't cry, just makes you look pathetic. Go take a shower" he stated.

Clarke stood making her way to the shower. She didn't look for Murphy, didn't want him to be disappointed in her. She slipped under the water, she wouldn't lie, the hot water felt heavenly. She even locked the door and washed her hair. She braided it tight in a crown pattern and pinned the rest of up, as she stepped out of the shower she put her undergarments and hat back on quickly and then the rest of her clothes. She climbed into her bunk, taking note Murphy wasn't in his, either was Bellamy. She didn't give it much thought though as her own body's needs took over and she was asleep before they even turned the lights out.


	4. Chapter 4

"What's the problem?" Bellamy asked, hearing footsteps come towards him on the roof.

"You said you were taking it easy" Murphy's voice was low, but the anger evident.

Bellamy stood to face him.

"You want him safe right?, want him to be able to take care of himself?, stand up for himself?" Bellamy asked.

"Well yeah, but"

"No but anything, my newsies, my rules, my training, if you don't like it, then leave" he stated, walking past him to the ladder.

"It's not that simple"

"And why is that?" Bellamy looked to him, Murphy sighed pressing his lips together and walking to the bench Bellamy was just seated on.

"Oh, right, That's what I thought, the big secret, makes me think I'm going to regret my decision" Murphy just looked out over the lights of the city. He could hear Bellamy descend the ladder to the fire escape.

He wouldn't be the one to let her secret out, he would do whatever she needed to keep it hidden. Part of him felt like he owed it to Bellamy to tell him, the other part refused to agree. If needed they could always skip town.

The next morning came early as they all headed to buy their papers to sell. A few newsies excited over the headline.

"Hey Blake, we got a good one today!" Jasper yelled across the street.

"Oh yeah, whats that?"

"Senator Griffin's Daughter Missing, Runaway or Kidnapped?"

Bellamy let out a whistle, today the papers would sell good, he would take an extra fifty, should move without a problem.

Bellamy got up to the counter putting his order in and taking a look at the cover. " _Ms. Clarke Griffin, Missing"_ the small caption below the picture read. He looked over the picture, she was beautiful, high class and probably a bitch. Oddly he felt like he had seen her before, there was something familiar about her.

Clarke looked over the cover of the paper. This was not good. Everyone on the look out made her nervous. Murphy walked with her, both selling papers along the way. By the time they reached the boarding house she had a few papers left. He pulled them from under her arm.

"I'll take these and grab us some food, go inside, don't need anyone recognizing you" he gave her a small push in the direction of the door. She nodded taking the steps two at a time and heading up to the bunk room. She thought about leaving, grabbing her bag and just disappearing, she didn't want Murphy, Bellamy or any of the others that have welcomed her in to be caught up in this. Only thing saving her was her face was still bruised, so it would be hard to recognize her right away.

She threw her bag on Murphy's bunk, ruffled around for a brush and headed up to the roof. She sat down stretching her legs out just as her duffle bag was thrown at her feet. Her eyes shot up locking with Bellamy's .

"Where does money like that come from?" his voice was low and dangerous. She had a few hundred dollars stashed in her bag, the bag she left open on the bunk... _idiot._

 _"_ Family _"_ she replied standing.

"Family? your family has money like this and you choose to live on the streets? Murphy choose's to live on the streets." he was skeptical.

"Yeah, I choose to gravitate away from my family. Murphy isn't really my cousin, but he's the only family I have." she replied honestly. Bellamy nodded understanding.

"Okay, explain, I know it's been only a few days but I don't have a lot of patience and you need to give me something, I'm finding it hard to trust the pair of you."

"The situation I came from is not ideal, Murphy saved me" she offered.

"How?" he pried.

"Assisted me in getting out of where I was" He glanced down at the brush at her feet.

"And where were you?" he asked stepping closer to her.

"At my house with my mother" she replied eyeing him.

"In New York?"

"New Jersey" she answered.

"Why do you have this?" he asked picking the brush up.

"It, uh, was my mothers" she stammered. His eyes were locked on hers and she looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Take your hat off" his voice turned into a growl. She stood there frozen in place.

"Hey I got lunch" Murphy's voice carried over the edge of the building as he made his way up the ladder.

"We are not finished, tomorrow you better be up here around this time with answers, and I'm talking the whole damn story" Bellamy left her standing there and passed Murphy near the edge of the building without as much as a look.

"What was that about?" Murphy asked.

"He want's answers, he found my bag" she sighed.

"It was bound to happen, ball's in your court, we can leave tonight and keep heading north or you can face him tomorrow"

"What do you think?" she asked Murphy.

"We can't run forever, and that's what will happen. If you want to stay stationary you are gonna need more than me on your side, but with each person that knows comes a greater risk of being found too."

"That's what I was afraid of. "

"I do trust Blake though, for what it's worth, don't be surprised though if he ask's us to leave, tell's us, is more like it"

"I trust you and your opinion so I guess we will see what happens" she replied biting into her roll. The next morning she was up super early to get a shower in before the guys invaded the bathroom. She was dressed and ready by the time the majority woke up.

She sat on the steps waiting for Murphy.

"Anyone seen Clarke?" she could hear Bellamy's voice echo down the hallway.

"Here" she replied standing and heading back up the steps.

"Good, I was afraid you split, up for more training? I have some frustration I'd like to work out" he stated. Clarke sighed, not really, her body still ached from last time.

"Yeah, sure" she replied, her response getting a laugh from some of the nearby newsies.

"Try not to sound so enthusiastic" Monty whispered. She smiled at the young boy.

"Work on his defense Blake, he can fight back but by the looks of it he can't stop a hit." Murphy replied, hoping to get her some reprieve.

"Yeah, that's a good idea" Bellamy stated, walking past her. Murphy sent her a sympathetic look.

"Let's go Clarke, Miller keep an eye on things." he called from the stairs.

"Got it" Miller's voice came from somewhere in the group. Clarke fell in step beside him once they hit the street. They were headed in the direction of the docks. Every newsboy that passed nodding or saying hello to Bellamy. It provided a good distraction from the beating she was about to take.


	5. Chapter 5

Clarke followed Bellamy out along the docks, she was looking out across the water when she ran into him.

"Sorry, I didn't notice you stopped" She stated looking up at him. That's when it hit him, he resembled the girl on the cover of the newspaper, hell he could pass as her brother.

A group of Newsboy's were headed past them.

"hey, you got a paper?"

"Yeah" one of the smallest of the kids handed one over to him. He scanned the page quick, _Daughter of Senator Abigail Griffin, Ms. Clarke Griffin_. He didn't resemble the girl, He is the girl. He took a deep breath, trying to control his rage and handed the kid the paper back.

"Thanks, now beat it" The kids hurried in the direction of the city. He turned to face her.

"Take your hat off" she could tell he was pissed off, she assumed he finally made the connection. He was smart and observant she knew it would only be a matter of time.

"No" she replied defiantly, His advice of " _man up"_ coming back to her _._

"Take it off" he growled.

"Make me" she challenged. If it was fight he wanted, it was a fight he was going to get, she was done being the victim.

"I don't hit girls" He was seething, the fire evident in his eyes, he was losing his temper and she could tell.

"Didn't stop you the other day" her eyes mirrored his, full of fire. The need to fight, to release the anger.

"I didn't know you were a girl then" he stated, a brief flash of regret crossing his face.

"Nothings changed, now you know, keep it to yourself and train me" she stated. He gave her a smirk.

"Your not what I expected" he replied.

"I didn't ask" she retorted, shoving him. He shoved her back just as she swung. She connected with his eye and he used his leg to wipe her off her feet. The second she hit the ground he was on top of her.

"Now, I said take off the hat." he stated pulling it away from her head, the clip stayed fastened to the hat letting the golden curls fall around her face.

"Bellamy give it back, before someone notices."

"Ahhh yes, the princess in the newsie attire" he chuckled. He was mad but that didn't stop him from noticing her beauty. The newspaper didn't do her justice. He gave her hat back and stood, he wasn't on his feet long before she took him off his feet. He hit the dock and she hit her feet.

"Don't call me princess" She stated walking away back to the city. She almost made it off the dock before she felt herself be lifted and tossed in the water. When she came up for air, there stood Bellamy, a smug look plastered on his face.

"I'll call you whatever I like, princess" he stated.

"Well what do we have here?" a female voice drew there attention. Her eyes shot to her hat still on the dock, then to the girl with braids.

"Octavia, keep moving"

"No such luck brother, another girl newsie?" She inquired.

"Clarke is a boy newsie if anyone asks" he replied, Clarke heaved herself up on the dock and stood, dripping wet.

"Clarke as in cover of the newspaper Clarke" Octavia noted.

"Yeah, the same as Clarke in hiding."she replied glaring at Bellamy.

"Or Clarke of the water" Octavia laughed. Bellamy sent his sister a smirk and Clarke stood there clearly not amused.

"Let's go get you dry clothes princess"

"You have extra clothes?" She asked astonished. '

"Yeah, don't you?"

"No, Murphy only grabbed me this pair"

"I probably have some that will fit you" Octavia stated. The sigh of relief made Octavia laugh.

"Follow me, let the boys do there thing" she laughed pulling Clarke to the left. Bellamy turned down the docks to Lincoln.

"New woman? Brave bringing her to Octavia."

"Not my woman, but one yes, who needs her identity kept a secret."

"Yeah, why's that?"

"She was today's cover girl, did you see the paper?"

"That's her? That's trouble barking at your door."

"It is"

"And you are okay with that?"

"I am not okay with it, she's got some spirit, but she is trouble with a capital T, and her accomplice being Murphy doesn't ease my mind."

"Get rid of them, send them packing, it's gonna come back to bite you if they stay"

"Don't I know it, I'll figure it out and let you know my decision"

"Until then, your sister looks happy." Lincoln nodded to the docks parallel to them. Clarke stood there in a tight tank top, a tight revealing tank top, that was obviously Octavia's, Her hair hung loosely and the shade of her eyes mirrored the sky. She was buttoning a dry shirt up over it when she met his gaze. A blush creeped across her cheeks and he averted his gaze to the water. Octavia tapped her shoulder and she sat on a crate, Octavia standing behind her braided her hair tight and made it easy to tuck under the hat. The girls sat and talked for awhile before they headed towards the boys.

"Ready?" Bellamy asked. She nodded tucking her hair under her hat and following him along the docks.

He waited till they were headed across the Brooklyn Bridge to say anything.

"I'm not gonna lie, you are a risk, one I'm not going to take" He noticed her steps falter slightly.

"I understand" Her voice was small, he refused to look at her. Knowing it wouldn't take much for her to change his mind, he had a soft spot for girls in trouble.

"You and Murphy need to leave in the next few days, I'll let him know tonight" he replied. The silence next to him forced him to glance at her, she had tears streaming down her face, but not a sound left her mouth. All kinds of things were running through her mind.

"Don't cry, you're not safe here, I can't watch over you"

"No, it's okay, I'll let Murphy know, I remember the Man Up speech, I got it under control" she stated. He walked into town and she turned for the bunk house and headed up in.

"Blake, what did you do, leave him for dead on the docks?"

Bellamy glanced around seeing no one around.

"You mean her? and no she's around here somewhere, what do you get out of that situation?"

"Helping the only friend I've had in a long time, that's enough for me, and she's not around here."

"Did you try the roof?" Bellamy asked hoping out the window with Murphy behind him. They climbed up the ladder and headed to where she always sat, there sat money, more than Bellamy had ever seen, her brush and a nice dress. A paper lay under the brush.

Bellamy picked it up reading out loud.

 _Bellamy or Murphy,_

 _Split the money, give the Brush and Dress to Octavia, Tell her thank you for everything. It was nice to feel like I belonged, even if it was a short period of time._

 _You are lucky to have family like her, Speaking of family, Murphy you are the closest thing to that I have, take care of yourself, I hope to run into you again sometime._

 _The both of you take care of yourselves, don't bother looking for me, I've made it across town by now...hopefully. I've 'Manned Up' I'm not going to bring anyone down with me, you are safer with me at a distance._

 _Clarke_

"She left? what did you say to her?!" Murphy yelled.

"I told her you and her were going to have to leave in the next few days"

"you told her to leave?"

"No I told her I couldn't watch over her and she wasn't safe here"

"You should have told me first" Murphy stated kicking the dirt on the roof.

He pulled his hat off and ran his hand through his hair.

"I'm going to look for her, I don't need that money, you take it"

"Murphy she's probably long gone"

"Have you seen her? hard work has never been something she's done, I thought she was going to die on the way over here, and all we did was walk" he stated heading for the ladder. _Why would you leave without me,_ Murphy was upset, how can she leave, she just packed up and went.

Bellamy scooped up everything she left and stuck it under his bed. He caught up to Murphy outside. _I can't believe you left alone,_ he thought to himself looking at the note. He felt awful. This was his fault.

He hurried out the door to catch up to Murphy, they left the steps of the boarding house in opposite directions but with the same thing on their mind.

 _She's Gone_


	6. Chapter 6

They walked for blocks and blocks, Bellamy checked the harbor and Central Park, Murphy covered bottle alley and most of Harlem before daybreak. They met up and tackled Queens together. They were quickly becoming discouraged.

"Why would you tell her to leave?" Murphy stated. Aggravation could be heard in his voice.

"Why wouldn't you just tell me what was going on?" Bellamy's voice not bothering to hide his own irritation.

A police whistle sounding two blocks over caught there attention. They walked in the direction of the noise, until Bellamy recognized Lincoln, Octavia, and someone else behind them headed there way at a fast pace.

"Shit, Murphy" Bellamy said tapping him.

"Yeah I see it" he replied. Octavia blew past them, Lincoln slowed.

"Grab your problem and meet us at the docks" he yelled.

"My problem?" Bellamy repeated before the blonde mess landed at his feet scrambling to get up.

"Let's go" Bellamy said grabbing her wrist and following Murphy, they took off for the alley he knew would drop them in the market on the next street. They cut through some streets and alleys at a dead run, Bellamy didn't really give her an option to keep up. He was dragging her if she slowed down. They rounded the last corner slamming into Murphy.

"Look who it is, Murphy, Bellamy, and a new friend" Emerson smirked. Cage stepped off the wall. Clarke had lost her hat somewhere and her blonde braid gave away that she was a girl.

"Aren't you going to introduce us?" he asked looking to Clarke. Bellamy pulled her between himself and Murphy.

"You're not really her type." Murphy smiled.

"What's that? Tell him that's not true sweetheart, we just want to talk, maybe take you for a walk" Cage smiled directing his attention to Clarke. Murphy moved closer to Bellamy blocking her from view. Bellamy felt her hand on his back as she tucked behind him. She could feel the muscles tense under his shirt every time someone shifted. He was ready for a fight. Murphy stood next to her on high alert. She could see him assessing the situation, but the same relaxed smile he always wore never left his face.

"Yeah, we will treat you real nice" Emerson smiled lighting a cigarette.

"She looks just as good as your sister Blake, you can't keep them all with you, you know eventually we will stumble across one of them, she won't be able to resist, trust me." Cage smiled moving to stand toe to toe with Bellamy.

"You come near my Sister or Murphy's cousin you will answer to me, Lincoln, and him"

"And you won't be able to resist, trust me" Murphy added with a cocky grin.

"We'll see, we'll see" Emerson replied nonchalantly heading in the other direction. Cage looked to Clarke.

"See you around sweetheart"

The second he rounded the corner Bellamy turned placing a hand on her lower back and Murphy grabbed her hand as they turned down another street bringing them to the docks. Once they stepped foot on the dock Murphy slowed his pace letting go of her and walking in front. Bellamy stayed alongside her, she could feel his fingers touch her lower back from time to time. Keeping her a step in front of him.

"Hey big brother" Octavia called from up on top of some crates. She was shooting bottles with a sling shot, off the dock parallel to the one they were on.

"What the fuck happened ladies? and why the hell did you take off?" He turned towards Clarke.

"You said you were going to tell Murphy, not leave without him. We've been out all night looking for you! And you!" he turned back towards Octavia,

"what were you doing that the police were after you? "

"I stopped in to see if Clarke wanted to sell with me and saw her note and the stuff she left me, I wanted to say thanks, and tell her not to leave, She can come to Brooklyn if you can't seem to keep danger away." she said raising her voice slightly. Lincoln appeared to the left of Bellamy.

"That didn't answer the question" Bellamy added.

"She's trouble, but she seems to be more trouble if she wanders, kind of like someone else we know" Lincoln broke into the conversation, looking at Bellamy who in turn looked back at Octavia.

"I am not trouble" Octavia stated matter of factly. They all looked at Clarke.

"Don't look at me, I didn't do anything" she argued.

"Alright, this is why there aren't female newsies, because it's a constant headache."

"Hey!" the girls both protested.

"Who's the girl?" Miller's voice came from down the dock.

"Yeah, Emerson is going on about her" Nyko added with a disgusted look. Bellamy stepped to the side revealing Clarke.

"I see why" Nyko smiled giving her the once over, Bellamy sighed stepping back in front of her and running a hand through his hair. He looked to Lincoln, clearly lost on what to do next. Lincoln just laughed shaking his head.

"I have no idea" he replied as if he could read his mind.

"Well regardless the both of you stay out of the paper sales area, steer clear of Emerson and Cage. They seem to have taken a liking to you both. I will handle it if I need to but let's try to refrain from contact"

"To Octavia?" Lincoln questioned.

"Yeah, but Emerson really like's blondie, I heard the extent of things he'd like to do" Miller informed them.

"I said I'd handle it" Bellamy growled.

"Alright, got it, leave my head attached. " Miller replied, Nyko and Miller turned heading back down the docks.

"You two get lost, go brush each others hair or something" Bellamy stated waving the girls off.

"I'm sorry, your not going to dismiss me like I'm beneath you" Clarke turned.

"Listen princess, I have looked all over this damn city for you the last 6 hours"

"Why? you wanted me gone!"

"I still want you gone, I'm currently thinking of drowning you." The humor in his voice evident to the guys.

Murphy chuckled moving to sit next to Lincoln.

"Nothing like being an asshole! And stop calling me Princess!"

"Princess" he called her with a smirk. She could feel her blood pressure rising. She turned walking towards him.

He moved to face her and thats the opening she needed, the second he was in motion she shoved him off the dock. The splash caught the attention of nearby boys on the docks. Lincoln and Murphy were trying to hold in there laughter while Octavia let hers travel across the docks.

"Cooled off?" She asked him when he emerged.

"Yeah, Point taken, Help me out?" he asked reaching up for her hand.

For a split second Murphy thought she was too smart for that. Then she gave him her hand and they all felt bad for her kindness the second he yanked her off the dock.

She came up gasping for air.

"Sorry. Princess." he smiled dunking her.

She emerged from the water.

"Bellamy Blake you are" Before she got it out he dunked her again.

She came up that time, choking on water, taking the hand Murphy offered her and letting him pull her up . She turned and sat on the edge of the dock. Mad as Hell.

Bellamy moved in the water towards her. He stopped by her legs, placing a hand on one.

"No hard feelings...Couldn't let you have the upper hand with an audience " He smiled nodding to the dock full of younger boys. She sighed, pulling her legs out of the water and standing up.

"Yeah whatever, next time I disappear don't bother looking for me" She grumbled meeting Octavia half way to where her and Lincoln called home.

"Dammit, Clarke" He yelled pulling himself up on the dock. He caught her before the girls disappeared off the docks.

She turned meeting his fiery gaze with her own. Both of them dripping with water.

"Octavia, give us a second?" He asked his sister nicely. She nodded walking back to Lincoln. He ushered her forward to an area with a table and an awning over it.

"Sit, Please" he motioned to the chair.

She sat and he pulled one up in front of her, sitting so close that his legs stretched past hers.

"Listen to me, You are not leaving. Murphy and I will do what we need to, to keep you safe. You stay close to one of us at all times, or if you are gonna come here to do whatever it is you and O do, then fine, but let one of us or Lincoln, Nyko or Miller walk you over. I don't dislike you, you are just a pain in my ass, anything to challenge me and I'm not used to that."

"You better get used to it if you want me to stay."

"You better tone it down or you will be a professional swimmer by the end of summer" he stated, her eyes shot to his, She could see them soften at her drowned rat appearance. A hint of humor danced around them.

"You don't scare me" she replied with a smile.

"I should, you have no idea what I'm capable of" She looked at him, sopping wet, his shirt clung to him in all the right places. She pulled her lip in between her teeth, the blush tinting her cheeks. Her mind took it there and if he didn't know what she was thinking the blush cued him in. She wouldn't look back up at him. He smirked, it was nice knowing he could fluster the ' _Princess_ '

"Alright Kid, I'm gonna go send Octavia over, to get you some dry clothes. " She just nodded, eyes fixed on the bench. Kid, she would hate to admit it but she preferred Princess over kid. She looked up to see Octavia headed towards her, wearing a smile. Murphy in tow.

"Hey, we are going to leave you here with Lincoln and Octavia tonight, Emerson knowing you are part of Bellamy's newsies, well we want it to look like you left" Clarke stood as Murphy pulled her into a hug,

"I'll swing by in the morning" he smiled heading off towards Miller.

"Alright" she replied. Her eyes travelled to Bellamy who would send her a glance every now and then, him and Lincoln deep in conversation.

"Come on, my brother will be there forever" Octavia laughed.

"Oh I wasn't waiting, or I didn't " Clarke tried answering quickly and just resulted in digging a deeper hole.

"Yup, I know... I know... lets go!" Octavia laughed sending her a sympathetic look as they disappeared beyond the docks.


	7. Chapter 7

Lincoln came into the small room with the table, Clarke looked past him expecting Bellamy to stride in behind him, but that didn't happen.

"Your brother left, he'll be by in the morning."

"Okay" Octavia responded.

"Here's a blanket, I dont have a ton of options , you will be stuck on the floor." Lincoln replied.

"Um okay, that's fine, thank you for letting me stay" She replied.

" Yeah, no problem, just stay out of sight tomorrow, the both of you" He said looking from Clarke to Octavia. They both nodded.

"Now go to sleep" he stated blowing the lantern out.

Clarke woke up, the sun shining brightly. She was sore as ever, it was the first time she'd even slept on a floor. She stretched and groaned at the feeling, her muscles were screaming.

"You gonna make it?" A deep voice asked from the table.

"I don't know" she replied pushing herself off the floor. She ran a hand through her hair a few times before stretching again, Bellamy sitting at the table watching her with an amused look.

"What?" she asked.

"Sore Princess? here eat" he smiled sliding a roll to her.

"Yeah, Thanks" She sent him a smile before stretching again and sitting in the seat across from him. She took a bite from her roll. He watched her wince and try and stretch her shoulder out again. He stood making his way around the table. The second his hand touched her shoulder she jumped.

"Easy, I promise to be good, although swimming would loosen your muscles tremendously"

"Don't even think about it" she threatened playfully pointing her roll at him like a weapon.

"Not like you could stop me anyway" he laughed.

"If that's what you think, I know better" she chided.

He smiled shaking his head.

"You don't know when to give up"

He turned her back towards the table putting pressure on her shoulders with his fingers. With each move of his hands she could feel herself loosening up. Her roll long forgotten in her hand. The second he got closer to her neck she could feel her body giving in. It felt so good, she sighed feeling the tension disappear. His hand moved across one spot forcing a slight moan from her. She felt him slow his movements, his breathing changed slightly.

He could see the blush creep up her neck, he was glad it felt good, it made it worth the torture he was putting himself through. It had been a long time since he had a woman in his life, the newsies kept him busy, there were alot of them that he looked after. Having his hands on her was effecting him just as much as her.

He wouldn't cross the line though, they came from two different worlds completely. He knew she would go back, no one wanted to live like this, it was only a matter of time. He was old enough to know better, not to get tangled in the web she weaved for herself. He still wasn't sure what her whole story was but he was sure he didn't need to be tied into it.

He was also sure that was his name that just left her lips.

"God Bellamy, that feels so good"

Yeah, he was in trouble. He felt his whole body tense at her statement. He forced himself to pull his hands away.

"I take it that's better then, I uh, have to tend to stuff at the boarding house, I'll drop by later to check on you, remember out of sight" he stated quickly before stepping out the door. She sat quietly staring out the empty doorway until Octavia interrupted her trance.

"Who brought you breakfast?"

"Bellamy"

"My brother?"

Clarke nodded in response.

"Hm, That'd be a first. So you want to train with me today, we can spar!?"

"Sure, you guys have a passion for fighting?"

" You can never be over prepared " she smiled.

Across town Murphy crossed path's with Bellamy.

"Where were you this morning?"

"Brought the princess breakfast" he replied easily.

"Really?!"

"Yeah, reminded her to stay out of site" he stated.

"Good, not that she ever listens" Murphy added.

"Thats what I'm afraid of" he replied. They went and picked up their papers to sell for the day, Lincoln grabbing his when they arrived.

"Where's the girl Blake? Or your sister?" Emerson called from across the small distribution area.

"Leave his sister out of it" Lincoln's voice carried and he stood tall facing them.

"That's alright I prefer blondes anyway" Just the thought of him thinking about her enraged Bellamy.

"Let it go" Murphy whispered standing with Lincoln.

"When I find her I'm going to make my name fall off her lips" Emerson smiled. Moments from earlier flashed before her eyes. He wouldn't let him get near her.

"You won't find her and you won't touch her" he growled standing.

"Or we can do the opposite" Murphy chided.

"Shut up Murphy" Bellamy snapped.

"Can't hide her forever Blake" he smiled walking away. Bellamy looked to Miller.

"Yeah we will keep an eye on him" Miller stated, Nyko nodded in agreement.

"Thanks" he replied. They spent most the morning selling papers.

"Bellamy" Monty yelled on a dead run as he rounded a corner. Murphy's head shot up to see the young boy.

"Miller said they are headed for the docks, hes got the cops with him, something about a blonde"

"Shit" he passed his papers to the younger boy, Murphy shoving his in the boys arms also. Both of them taking off for the docks.

Bellamy turned to Murphy as they rounded the last corner.

"Buy me some time"

Murphy nodded and turned sitting on a crate. Bellamy ran down the dock, his sister and Clarke coming into sight.

"O find Lincoln"

"Whats happening?"

"Don't have time" Bellamy replied looking over to the commotion down the way.

He slid off the dock into the water, looking to Clarke.

"Let's go!" he looked to her.

"what?"

"Get in the water " He ordered a rushed harsh whisper. She slid silently off the dock.

"We're going under the dock" he pulled her alongside him before he disappeared under the water. She followed his lead coming up under the dock. They could hear the footsteps getting closer.

"Sir?" Lincoln greeted.

"We are looking for a blonde girl,Clarke Griffin. Blue eyes about 5'4" Medium build."

the voice of the police coming through the thin wood seperating them.

"Don't know a blonde, only girl here is Octavia" he stated.

Clarke could feel her heart rate pick up, she was afraid to breathe.

"We were told she was here"

"Someone lied to you"

"This Murphy kid, he normally causes problems on the docks?" the officer asked.

Clarke's eyes shot to Bellamy's. He shook his head no. Whatever she was thinking he wasn't letting her do it.

"No not normally, a little rambunctious today is he?" Lincoln asked.

"A little " the police officer huffed.

"I'll keep him in line, thanks for the heads up"

"If you see the blonde keep her here and send someone for us"

"Will do sir" he answered, walking away with Octavia towards the city. Murphy joining them as they passed. Clarke looked to Bellamy as everyones footsteps moved in the other direction. He pressed a finger to his lips signally her to remain quiet. She let her eyes travel over his finger and lips, he could see her lips getting the blue tint. He reached out and pulled her into him.

"Few more minutes princess" he whispered. They were unbearably close and Clarke was no longer cold, she was pretty sure her blood was pumping on overtime. She locked eyes with him, letting an arm wrap around his midsection. His eyes flicked down to her lips. It happened so quick she would've missed it had she not been watching him. Part of her told her not to do anything stupid, the other part of her screamed kiss him, she wanted to feel his lips on hers. That's the part she listened too. She moved closer to him pressing her lips to his. She was certain she made a mistake when he didn't kiss back. The moment she went to pull away he deepened the kiss. His free arm pulling her tighter to him. He pulled back searching her eyes for approval before leaning back in, just as there lips touched a second time a knock sounded on the dock causing them to jump apart.

"Coast is clear" Nyko could be heard clearly under the dock.

"That's us, Let's go" Bellamy released her disappearing under the water and leaving her to follow.


	8. Chapter 8

Clarke emerged from under the dock. There stood Nyko and Miller. No Bellamy. She looked at them questioningly.

"Don't know, headed towards the boarding house" they offered.

"Hey, looking cold." the voice from behind her made her smile.

"John" she smiled hugging him. He held on to her for a few seconds.

"Dont be doing that stuff, dont get in trouble for me. I couldn't imagine you, any of you getting in trouble for me." She lectured.

"Alright let's get you in other clothes and take you home."

"I get to come back tonight? "

"I dont know Bellamy's opinion but your coming back" he stated waiting for her to switch clothes. She changed tucked her hair up under and they escorted her back to the boarding house.

She smiled steping forward to walk alongside him.

"Make quick work of it" Miller rushed them down the docks.

"Yeah, straight back, we will follow at a distance" Nyko added heading down a different alley.

They walked quickly and headed into the boarding house. She headed up the stairs with Murphy on her heels.

Bellamy stood upstairs with Monty and Jasper. Miller pushed passed them heading for their leader.

"What are you doing here?" Bellamy questioned, turning to Clarke. She could see he was angry, and was hesitant to answer.

"I uh"

"I told her she can come back" Murphy moved in front of her, coming to her defense.

"Who are you to make that call?"

"I want her where I can see her, It's hard to protect her across town. "

"Lincoln, Octavia, and Nyko kept a close eye on her" Bellamy answered in a growl.

"That's great, but I want to know where she is, you said you would help me not push the responsibility to someone else!"

"Thats what I'm doing! You dont think clearly when its personal, last thing I need is you getting caught. You should have seen her under the dock!"

"What are you talking about?"

"The second that cop mentioned you being a disturbance she was ready to turn herself over!" Murphy gave her a disapproving look.

"Point is She's just as bad. The two of you are friends and you are close, I get it! But you are so worried about the other one getting in trouble you are leaving yourselves in a bad situation"

Murphy looked back at Bellamy.

"So what do we do?"

"She can stay here but she doesn't leave the boarding house." Bellamy answered going back to talking to the group, not giving Clarke the satisfaction of even a look. She felt like a child. Everyone's responsibility. She sighed heading for the window. Once on the roof the cool breeze felt good. She was trying to relax looking out along the city. She felt the small makeshift bench move. She turned to face her company. Murphy smiled back.

"John, I hate this, being a burden." she complained.

"Your not a burden"

"I feel like it"

"Why?"

"Well I get ordered around quite a bit, and I get these looks from You, Bellamy, and Lincoln. You know those 'you dont listen' looks."

Murphy Chuckled.

"Couldn't be because you dont listen?" he asked with a smirk. She looked back across the city.

" We all want you safe, and sometimes you make it difficult " he added.

"I just feel like I should be taking care of myself and then you guys stick your neck out for me and the thought of something happening to one of you because of me eats at my conscience."

"Clarke stop, we wouldn't do it if we didn't want to, you are not forcing us into anything. I am here because I want to be. Now that I've had your pain in the butt self in my life, I'm afraid I wouldnt know what to do if you werent here."

"Thank you, that was sweet" She gave him a smile.

"So are you going to be my friend for girl talk too"

"Uh, no thats what Octavia is for" he replied quickly. She laughed out loud.

"What if it's something I can't talk to Octavia about?"

"What would that be, her brother? If so keep that to yourself. I don't want to know anything"

"Ughh but John" she complained. He looked at her and back over the City. He heard her take a deep breath.

"Your going to tell me anyway aren't you?" he asked dryly.

"Yup" she giggled before continuing.

"So you ever see Bellamy with anyone?" she asked.

"Of the female kind, not recently but in the past his bed has been a revolving door so to say" Murphy looked uncomfortable.

"Oh" she replied quietly.

"And you, have you been with anyone?"

"No" she replied quietly.

"Then I'd steer clear of Bellamy, that kind of experience is gonna leave you with heartbreak. He has too much on his plate and I don't forsee you giving yourself to him slowing him down" Murphy replied honestly.

Clarke glanced at him, clearly disappointed and then sighed taking in the scenery over the building tops.

"You never know though, just don't try, let him come to you, then you will know it's what he wants" Murphy offered with a smirk, trying to lighten the blow.

Clarke's face broke out in a smile.

"See you are good at girl talk" she laughed.

"Yeah, well let's keep it to a minimal if we could" he watched her close her eyes and embrace the breeze, he felt good around her, like they could talk about anything, his life was at ease when she was around. They had become close in a short period of time. Although just being friends, she was already a tremendous part of his life. If they could just keep her safe this would all blow over, eventually.

The next morning when Murphy rolled out of the bunk he found Clarke's empty.

"Bloody Hell" he muttered.

"She's on the roof with Octavia" Bellamy's reply was muffled by the pillow.

"That's a relief"

"Yeah" Bellamy replied standing and heading for the bathroom.

Octavia and Clarke spent the majority of the day in self defense training for Clarke.

The guys were all headed back in when Octavia and Clarke heard a kid cry out. They peered over the side of the building. _Monty._

Emerson and Cage, had him cornered.

Octavia glanced at Clarke who just nodded in return, the girls thought alike and knew he couldn't be left there without help. They made there way down the fire escape, on the other side of the building. With there hair tucked under their hats it made it difficult to tell the difference between them and the young boy newsies.

They walked up behind the two guys. Monty looked relieved.

"Leave him alone" Octavia spoke.

"Well if it isn't the infamous Ms. Blake" Cage smiled.

"Which means, you must be Blondie?" Emerson motioned to Clarke. Monty slipped out of the corner unnoticed and took off towards the boarding house.

"What's it to you?" Octavia asked tensing.

"She's worth money" Cage answered moving towards her.

"Worth quite a bit of money"

"I'm not worth anything, I'm a person" Clarke replied standing tall.

"We know, and what a woman you are" Emerson stood toe to toe with her. His eyes bore into hers, before moving down her body. She went to step back just as his arm shot out and his hand grabbed her wrist. They had trained all day, Clarke was spent but knew this scenario well. She twisted her arm loose and swung with her left fist, not her strong side. He saw it coming and ducked it before shoving her to the wall.

Monty ran as fast as his feet could take him. He slowed as he took the steps, his face was flushed, his nose bleeding and he was out of breath. He caught the last step flinging him onto the floor of the boarding house.

"Easy does it" Bellamy lifted him, taking a look at him.

"You alright? what happened?"

"Emerson and Cage, had me cornered, took my papers"

"At least you are okay"

"Octavia and Clarke stopped them, I took off" As soon as Clarke's name left his mouth Murphy hit his feet.

"What?" Murphy asked for a reply.

"Where?" Bellamy asked cutting him off.

"The alley behind here" Monty replied.

Bellamy and Murphy headed down the stairs.

"Miller!, Round Back!" Bellamy yelled to the boy across the street.

Bellamy jogged till he hit the edge of the building and then slowed to hear better. Murphy copied his actions.

"No, Don't, Please" Octavia yelled.

Bellamy turned the corner. Cage was holding on to Octavia but sporting a bloody nose he was sure was courtesy of his sister. They were focused on Emerson, he had Clarke pinned between him and the wall, his hand firmly in her hair. He pressed a rough kiss to her lips. He could see the tears running down her cheeks. Bellamy felt rage run through him, Murphy didn't wait for a cue, he stormed past Bellamy. Clarke's eyes shot up catching the movement of the two men, you couldn't mask the look of relief on her face. Emerson's free hand pulled her shirt untucked just as Murphy pulled him back by his collar and Bellamy landed one hell of a hit. You could hear the crack of what was Emerson's cheek bone. Emerson laid on the ground, his hand covering his face.

Cage shoved Octavia into John taking off and leaving Emerson on the ground in pain.

"You two go where you are supposed to be" Bellamy looked at the girls. His eyes were darker than she had ever seen. They entered the boarding house, stopping to check on Monty before making there way to the roof. Minutes passed and Bellamy and John made an appearance on the roof.

Before the girls even knew they were there Bellamy was yelling at them.

"You two are Reckless, you didn't take anybody else into consideration!"

"We were making sure Monty was okay" Octavia replied.

"You were two feet from us why couldn't you tell somebody? I'm done arguing with you and telling the two of you what to do! You don't listen anyway, Did you see how bad it could be? What would have happened if John and I didn't intervene? next situation like this and you're gone!" He turned towards Clarke

"And I'll escort you out of town myself" he finished in a low growl before storming away from her.

She half-expected Murphy to stay, he just gave her a disappointed look and followed Bellamy over the side of the building.

"Don't let them get to you, We did the right thing" Octavia reassured her.

She didn't question if it was the right thing, Bellamy's question just ran through her head what would have happened if they didn't show up.

He was right, she was reckless.

She needed to apologize.


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you to all who is reading, following, favoriting and reviewing. xoxox

Taytayanz ask and you shall receive ;)

...

Once it turned dark Octavia headed out with Nyko to meet up with Lincoln. Clarke went inside and climbed in the shower. She washed her hair and watched the dirt drain off of her, washing away the feeling of Emerson's hands on her. She stepped out of the shower getting dried off and slipping a long button up shirt on. She was glad she no longer had to mask herself to those she stayed with, Bellamy explained the situation, they were loyal to Bellamy and would stand beside him no matter what.

She was standing in front of the mirror brushing her hair as the door opened. It was a community bathroom, most the guys were asleep though when she came in. Bellamy and his unruly curls came through the door, he glanced up seeing her at the sink. A good portion of her legs were visible and golden hair hung around her shoulders. She was beautiful. In every aspect. Full of Spirit. Not what he expected from her. She knew who it was just by the hair. He made his way to the sink next to her, washing dry blood and dirt off his hands. Clarke dried her hands and turned to face him. He was looking down at his hands, she could tell he was tense, probably still mad at her. She took a deep breath, here went nothing.

"I owe you an apology, I'm sorry about today, about everyday. You are right we were reckless" Her voice was soft. He willed himself to not look at her. She's lucky he didn't commit murder in that alley. She stood waiting for a response but got none. He just silently scrubbed his hands. She sighed throwing her towel in the hamper.

"I'm sorry I showed up here and asked you for help, I'm sorry I kissed you. I'm sorry for everything" her voice was a lot lower and more fragile that time around. She walked behind him headed for the door.

She turned the knob to the door and just as she went to open it Bellamy's hand shot out holding it closed. She turned to face him. His dark eyes were locked on her blue ones.

"Bellamy, "

"Shh, I know you're sorry. Me too."

"You too? But you didn't do anything wrong." she replied confused.

"Not yet, but I'm about to" he replied leaning into her. His hand moved to her chin, tipping her head up just as his lips found hers. He kissed her with force, igniting her senses, setting her body on fire. His lips moved with expertise over hers. He ran his tongue across her lip coaxing her mouth open, allowing him to deepen the kiss. The kiss that left them breathlessly staring at one another.

"Do you have any idea what it felt like to see Emerson kiss you? I wanted to murder him"

Clarke's hands moved to his hip's pulling him closer to her, she stood on her tip toes kissing him lightly.

"I'm sorry" she whispered.

He moved her towards the counter before lifting her onto it. His hand sliding up the back of her neck into her hair as he kissed her again, this time it was slower, more passionate, drawing out the tension. He drew her lower lip into his mouth, dragging his teeth over it. He left her lips bruised, wanting more. She reached out pulling him flush against her, he let his hands fall to her thighs on each side of him. His mouth moved to her neck, sucking lightly, he would bite her gently letting his longue come out and soothe the area. He hit one spot that made her arch towards him, a moan escaped her swollen mouth. He pulled away.

"Princess, remember what's on the other side of that door" he could see the blush rise on her cheeks.

"We shouldn't be doing this, we come from two different worlds you and I" Bellamy stated assessing her reaction.

"So then why are we?" Clarke asked reaching out and undoing the buttons on his shirt. His hand came up to stop hers.

"Because there's something about you, I tried to ignore you, push thoughts like this to the side, it just doesn't work"

"Then stop thinking about it and just do it" her voice made his heart rate speed up, it took a sultry turn, revealing the effect he was having on her. She resumed unbuttoning his shirt. He slid her to the edge, the counter was the perfect height. She could feel his hardened member pressed against her now wet underwear. He pulled her tighter to him when she ran her nails over his chest, resulting in another moan, much quieter this time.

"Bellamy, I want to feel you" she moved her lips to his neck mimicking what he did to her. His hand gripped her hair pulling her back to face him.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah" she breathed crashing her lips into his. She felt his hands come up along her legs and under her shirt until he reached the band of her underwear. He slid them down off of her. She was beyond nervous and he could tell.

"You alright?" he asked with a smile and he unbuckled his pants and stepped out of them.

"I've never done this before" she said it so quick he wasn't sure if she was in a rush or embarrassed.

"We can stop, you call the shots"

"I want you, I'm sure" her eyes were locked on his. She trusted him, and she wanted him.

He ran his hands back up under the edge of her shirt, he ran a finger down her slit. She was soaked, he stroked her again. Her senses were on overdrive, every time he touched her he would get a reaction.

"Your so wet, I can't wait to be inside you" he whispered before capturing her lips in another kiss. She watched him touch her , the fire in her eyes setting him a blaze. He just wanted to slide right into her, but was trying to draw it out, make it worthy of her first time. He slipped one finger into her, making sure to not push to deep, watching her close her eyes, he could feel her body giving in, sporadically clenching around his finger, he moved his finger in and out slowly, lowering his mouth to her and letting his tongue flick over her clit.

"God Bellamy"

He smiled hearing his name. He pulled his finger all the way out adding another before sliding it in at a slower pace, she was so tight, no matter how he did this he was afraid he was going to hurt her. His tongue continued his assault on her clit, he could hear her breathing change, feel her body clench around his fingers, she moved her hips forward, her hand found his shoulder, her nails biting into his flesh, as she came apart. She moaned loudly, he sent up a silent prayer everyone was sleeping, he kept his fingers moving at a steady rythmn forcing her body to ride out the orgasm.

He ran a hand over her chest pushing her back to lay down on the counter as he pulled her back to the very edge. She looked at him, pupils blown but she couldn't mask the need for him .

His hand moved under her shirt and over her breast lightly squeezing it, letting his fingers move over her nipple, delivering a slight pinch and causing a quiet moan, he watched her try and quiet herself by drawing her lower lip in her mouth with her teeth, he delivered another slight pinch to the other side and watched her arch and bite her lip. He couldn't put into words how sexy she looked right now.

He slid his boxers down freeing himself of the fabric. Her eyes met his, he could see she was nervous.

"You're sure?" he asked, she nodded in response. She tensed feeling him pull her down to him and spread her legs to move in between them. He placed one hand on her hip, his thumb moving in calming circles. He took his time entering her slowly, she was wet and so tight, and it was taking monumental restraint for him to hold back. He would slide in a little and back out, slowly letting her get used to the size before she took all of him.

"Bellamy, please, I want more, I want to feel you deep" he was going to last all of five seconds at this rate, especially if she started talking like that. He slid in deeper at an excruciatingly slow pace, he went to pull back.

"Bellamy let me feel all of you" she pleaded. He sighed giving into her, he made her take all of him. She closed her eyes, he saw her wince, a stray tear ran down the side of her face. He stood still letting her get used to the feeling. She opened her eyes meeting his, lifting her hips slightly to get him to move. He took the cue starting off slow and working up to a faster pace. He was still holding back for her sake, hoping to give her another orgasm before he got his.

"That feels so good" she started to move with him, against him, drawing him closer at a rapid rate. He picked up his pace now slamming into her. He could feel her body giving in, her walls tightening around him.

"Bellamy, please give it to me"

"You like that?" he asked slowing down.

"Faster" she pleaded. He smiled at her as he moved one hand down to her thigh and one hand reached under her shirt pinching her nipple lightly just as his thumb ran over her clit, she moaned, her whole body tensing, causing him to speed up, he moved his hands to her hips holding her in place. He could feel her on the edge, could hear it in her breathing. He was so close, on the verge, just as her orgasm hit, dragging him over the edge with her. He pulled her up into a sitting position and helped her off the counter.

They both got dressed, she wasn't sure what to expect, he made it clear before hand that it wasn't an ideal situation. He caught her off guard , ripping her from her thoughts, when he pulled her to him and kissed her.

"This stays between us" he stated, lifting her chin to see her eyes.

"Okay" she replied barely above a whisper.

"I'm not turning you away, but I don't want to advertise either, makes you more of a target to certain people" She nodded, acknowledging she understood.

"I don't expect to see you with anyone else either" he stated

"I wouldn't, I'm not that kind of person" she replied offended.

"Good, I don't think I could handle that, especially after hearing my name fall from you lips" he stated letting his thumb run over her mouth. She hated to admit but after the night she just had she couldn't imagine being with anybody but Bellamy on that level.

"No worries, I'm not going anywhere" she smiled, she stood on her toes pressing a kiss to his cheek.

"Night"

"G'night Princess"

She was laying in her bunk when she heard him come out minutes later and crawl into his. Somewhere between Murphy snoring below her, Bellamy moving frequently, Miller coughing and Monty talking in his sleep she managed to find sleep herself.


	10. Chapter 10

Clarke stretched, the bunk room was unusually quiet. She opened her eyes to see Monty and Jasper joking around on one of there bunks. She must have slept through the guys leaving.

Once her feet hit the floor she had their attention.

"Morning Clarke" They smiled.

"Good Morning Boys" she replied, heading to get cleaned up. She looked up getting ready to wash her face, the deep shade of purple on her lower neck causing her to blush. The though of everyone seeing it mortified her, and would definitely blow secretive out of the water. She was glad to see once dressed the collar of the shirt covered it completely.

The boys sat quietly looking at a book when she came back in the room.

"How about you two go get us some food and I'll read the book to you when you eat?"

They hopped up obviously excited for that and took the money from her heading out the door. They were on there way back when they told a few of the other younger newsies sitting on the sidewalk. By the time they came back in the bunkhouse two boys multiplied into seven boys. Clarke seperated the food between all of them as they sprawled out on the floor. She sat on the floor leaning against a bunk where they could all see her. She held the book up high, reading enthusiasticly, the boys mesmerized by the story. They laughed when she attempted to change her voice for every character.

Bellamy and Murphy stopped at the boarding house to check on her. They both stopped at the top of the stairs seeing the scene in front of them. Clarke and the boys were so into the story they never even heard them. They watched for a few seconds before heading back down. Bellamy was happy the boys loved her. She obviously reciprocated the feeling. She was taking the time to give the boys what they needed. A female figure to care for them and nurture in ways he couldn't. He was just afraid to think what was going to happen when she left, whether by choice or forced, they couldn't hide her in one place for to long. These boys all had a female figure at one time or another, what was going to happen when another one disappears from there life. He had too much time to think, noticing Murphy was still next to him.

"So what's on your mind?" Bellamy asked Murphy who had been quiet most the morning. Murphys feet hit the sidewalk next to his.

"Clarke, and you, Your not as quiet as you think."

"You alright with that?" he inquired.

"Hearing it, definitely not! I'm alright with it as long as she doesn't get hurt by it"

"Good to know"

"I'm serious, don't play with her like you do the others."

"I have more respect for her than that" he replied. Murphy nodded satisfied with that reply.

They spent the day selling papers returning with the majority of the guys. The bunkhouse was spotless, like eat off the floors spotless. Everyone's bunks had new sheets on them, all the old ones hung on lines on the roof.

Clarke made the last bed as they walked in.

Murphy's whistle caught her attention. She looked up and sent him a smile.

"Figured I should earn my keep" she smiled.

"I'd say you did that and then some" She couldn't help but smile as the boys all filed in admiring her work. They looked happy and she was even happier they liked it.

"Thanks"

"Here I grabbed us some food" Murphy pushed a container into her hands, guiding her towards the window. They sat on the roof eating quietly.

Murphy broke the silence.

"So you and Blake huh?"

"I , Uh, did he tell you that?" she fumbled over words tugging the collar of her shirt higher to make sure the mark was covered.

"You are loud and what happened to honesty? and girl talk?" he smiled. Her face burned red with the thought of him hearing her.

"So he confirmed it though?"

"Hard to lie about it when I called him out on it" he replied before taking a bite of his food. She sighed looking out across town.

"I'm not gonna tell anyone so relax, we both know it adds to the risk" Murphy finished eating ans she walked around pulling sheets down and folding them in the basket. Murphy headed in to wash up.

She was just bringing the last load of laundry down off the roof when Bellamy's feet hit the middle landing on the fire escape.

"Going somewhere princess?" he smirked. He lifted her chin as he leaned over the basket and pressed a light kiss to her lips. She wished the kiss lasted longer but would take what she could get.

"This is it for the laundry, was just headed in"

"You eat?"

"Yeah, Murphy brought me dinner"

"Good" his hand rested on her lower back as they made there way back inside. She set the basket down in the corner and when she turned around there stood Monty with a book and a passel of others surrounded them.

"Clarke, can you read again?"

"How about all of you go get cleaned up and I'll read before you go to sleep" she smiled. He handed her the book and they all squished in the bathroom together. She laughed shaking her head.

"I'd say you have them won over" Bellamy smiled

"And then some" Murphy added from his bunk.

"I'm glad they like me" she answered.

They were all in agreeance on that, especially after seeing the headline the next morning.

 _"Wife To Be, Still Missing: Large reward offered for whereabouts of Clarke Griffin"_ Topped the headlines.

"Wife to be?" Bellamy stated shoving a paper in Murphy's direction, he wasn't sure what to make of that.

"Not by choice I'm sure" he stated, his eyes scanning the article.

"See right here, he was hand picked for her by her mother"

"Great, so that just became ten times harder with a large reward" Bellamy cursed yanking the paper back.

"What do ya hear, what da ya say?" Octavia's voice carried through the group, she had her hat pulled low, obviously on her way to Clarke, seeing as she wasn't supposed to be out in the city. Bellamy scanned the crowd for her boyfriend.

"I see the princess is worth some money." Lincoln smiled walking towards the group.

Bellamy shot him a look.

"You know me, just like to point things out"

"Murphy, I hate to do this, but she's going to have to leave for a few days, Miller and Octavia can take her up to Wick's crew. It's an hour north."

"Miller and Octavia? I'm taking her."

"No your not, not if you care about her safety, enough people know she came with you, I'll send a message with one of the boys to Wick, you will stay here and thats not a suggestion. You want to tell her? Or should I?"

"I will " Murphy answered turning in the direction of the boarding house.

"I'll take Octavia back to pack some stuff" Lincoln added guiding her towards the docks.

"Where's Monty and Jasper?"

"Over there" Miller pointed them out. Bellamy called them over.

The boys skidded to a stop before them.

"I need you to take a message to Wick, stay together, stay up there tonight and come back tomorrow, I don't want you travelling at night"

"They both nodded"

"I need Wick to take Clarke and protect her for a few days, Tell him I'll be up to get her when it's safe, Miller and O will be bringing her up later today" They both nodded.

"Is that it?"Jasper asked.

"You are going to bring her back right?" Monty asked concerned.

"Yes and Yes, now get going" They both nodded before taking off.

"Miller"

"Yeah?"

"Keep her and my sister safe, tell Wick she's off limits"

"I knew there was something there" Miller laughed.

"Yeah, I'll make sure the wife to be is ready shortly." he grumbled heading off in the direction Murphy did.

Bellamy turned into the last alley, the boarding house came into view. Murphy in handcuffs, the police between him and Emerson, some suits to the left. He moved closer quietly.

"Where is my wife?" Bellamy assumed him to be Finn Collins.

"How would I know?" Murphy replied nonchalantly. Movement on the roof caught his attention. Clarke with her hat pulled low and pack over her shoulder, peered over the side of the building, before disappearing out of sight.


	11. Chapter 11

As soon as her feet hit the ground Bellamy was standing there. He could see the tears running down her cheeks, he motioned to the left and she followed him through alley ways and along the back of buildings. The second he felt he was far enough away he turned on her pulling the paper out of his back pocket.

"WIFE TO BE!?" he half yelled through clenched teeth making it come out like a growl. He may have been mad but there was no hiding the fact that she had no idea what he was talking about.

"What?" she asked puzzled. He handed her the paper. She was shocked by what she read.

"I, that's news to me, I never, publicity maybe, or if she lies and says we were engaged a good lawyer would fight for my money."

"What are you saying?"

"It's not true Bellamy, I would never. I hate him for starters. However I have a few thousand in a bank that was passed down to me from my father" she watched his expression soften lightly.

"A few thousand dollars?"

"That's all this is about, I turn 18 in two weeks, my mother is worried about where the money is going to go"

"That's who you are running from?"

"Yeah, She likes her alcohol, makes her violent. "

"The shiner you showed up with?" Clarke just nodded to confirm.

"Dammit, Clarke, this article, has everyone looking for you, I want you to go to Wick"

"I want to make sure Murphy is safe"

"I'll handle Murphy" he stated. She opened her mouth to argue when a kids yell echoed in the alley way. They hurried to the end, there stood Murphy, eye swollen from a few hits.

There stood Finn in the center of the street, he had Monty by the collar shaking him. Emerson had his back to them, a firm grip on Jasper.

"Where is she?"

"I don't know who you are talking about."

"Little urchin" he stated backhanding him. Clarke could feel her blood boiling. She could take a lot but to see someone harm a child. Bellamy grabbed her wrist.

"Clarke, I'll handle it you need to go" he stated. She shook her head,

"I promised if it came to me or them, it would be me" She pulled her hand from him dropping her pack and heading across to where they were, she could feel Bellamy's anger alongside her. Finn raised his hand to hit Monty again.

"I wouldn't do that again" Bellamy stated. He turned to face the voice.

"Mr. Blake, what a pleasant surprise, we have been waiting to see you" Finn stated releasing Monty who kicked Emerson forcing him to release Jasper, both boys took off towards the docks. Clarke made her way behind Murphy.

"Go towards the docks." She whispered.

"Don't" he started she just pushed him in the direction of his destination, before he could turn, Octavia grabbed him and pulled him with her past the guys from Brooklyn who were showing up see what was happening.

"I want Mr. Blake arrested, for kidnapping, someone call the police"

"Kidnapping?"

"Well my wife has to be somewhere"

"She's not here" Clarke replied drawing his attention.

"And you are?"

"A friend" she replied. Miller moved in front of her and Nyko next to her.

"Apparently a popular friend"

"Apparently" she replied. He walked towards her pushing Miller to the side.

"Awful mouthy for such a small boy" he reached out grabbing her by the arm.

"Emerson, Cage, get him to talk" Clarke could feel the tension in the air. The second Emerson had her Bellamy came alive, Charging Finn and tackling him to the ground. They rolled around, each getting a few swings in before Finn got to his feet.

"I'll kill you if I have too" Finn threatened standing over Bellamy. Clarke yanked her arm from Emerson ripping her hat off, her golden curls cascading over her shoulders.

"You touch him and I'll have you arrested" Her voice alone made the crowd fall silent. Finn turned shocked it was her.

"Clarke I was so worried" he reached for her and she backed away.

"Yeah I bet, So worried you hit a child" her voice was dripping with disgust.

"Everything alright here?" a police officer asked.

"No I want him arrested, he kidnapped Clarke Griffin" Finn stated motioning to Bellamy who was now standing. Clarke felt her heart in her throat, he wouldn't go down for her. She wouldn't let any of them go down for her.

"He did not, I left on my own accord and I will have your job you so much as touch him" The cop's eyes widened taking her and her outfit in.

"Um, Okay. Well in that case I need to bring you home, seeing as no one is forcing you to be here" She sighed, she was home. She promised herself she wouldn't cry, she would be back, two more weeks and that was it. She could move out, she could go anywhere she wanted. She just managed a nod as the officer led her away, Finn trailing behind them.

Just like that she was gone, no goodbye, no nothing, didn't even turn to face them, Just walked away like it was no big deal. Bellamy didn't know what to think. She held her head high, kept her back straight and walked away. He was proud of her for not letting the newsies take the fall, but mad she didn't even spare him a look.

Lincoln and Murphy came up alongside him.

"What just happened?" Murphy asked.

"She turned herself in, to protect us" Bellamy answered turning and storming off into the crowd.

...

The officers stood behind her in front of her mother's house in New Jersey. She was beyond mad and wanted to be anywhere but where she was. She cringed when the door opened, her mother pretending to fawn over her. She thanked the officers pulling Clarke inside and shut the door.

The second the lock sounded she felt a sharp stinging slap to her cheek.

"You little witch, just what did you think you would prove by all of this?"

"I just wanted to get away from you"

"Wish granted, you are marrying Finn the day of your 18th birthday."

"I am not"

"You will and that's final, you run and I'll have all the newsies in that boarding house locked up, remember some of them are old enough to be charged as adults" she slammed her door leaving Clarke in the silent foyer.

She utilized her time looking up the lawyer's name her father used. She never even went to her room, she was still in newsie clothes the following morning when she slipped out the door before her mother woke up.

She ran a quick errand and was back before she emerged from upstairs. Clarke sat in the kitchen eating a roll when her mother entered.

"Clarke, get those clothes off, it's time you look like a proper lady, We want to take photos today for the paper"

Clarke didn't even bother to argue just headed upstairs to her room. A place that may have held her belongings but was definitely not home.


	12. Chapter 12

She came back downstairs at the time she was told dressed in a green gown, only to find her mother and Finn in the living room. She spun on her heel headed back for the stairs.

"Not so fast, you need pictures taken with Finn for the paper's wedding announcement"

"I'm not marrying him."

"You will, you see Finn knows quite about the area and newsies in that boarding house"

"Yes dear, you wouldn't want anything unfortunate to happen to any of them right?, after all they are just innocent bystanders"

Clarke froze turning to face the two people in her life she disliked the most, both stood next to the piano with a smug look on their face. She sighed crossing her arms and making her way in there direction. The anger in her eyes evident.

"That's what I thought" Finn boasted like he had her all figured out. They stood in awkward poses on the front steps on her mother's house, until the photographer was pleased. She made her way back to her room and stayed cooped up most of the day. She laid on the bed wondering what Bellamy and Murphy thought. She ran her fingers along her lips, what she would give to have Bellamy there now with her. Day turned into night quickly, they called her twice for dinner and when she didn't show up her mother sent one of the housekeepers up.

"Ma'am, your mother request's your presence for dinner."

"I'd rather starve" she replied. The housekeeper tried to hide her smile.

"I'll let her know you are not feeling well ma'am" she closed the door quickly and Clarke could hear her footsteps move along the hallway.

The night was silent, too silent. She missed the soft snores of the boys, the creaking of the old bunks every time someone moved. She missed everything about the boarding house. But most of all she missed the newsies, each and every one of them.

...

In the next state over, Murphy and Bellamy sat on the edge of the roof with there feet hanging over the edge.

"What do you think she's doing right now?" Bellamy asked.

"I think she's laying on her bed wondering the same about us, and planning her revenge. She's a fighter. Only reason she went is to protect us and the only reason she would let them keep her there is the same. Someone is using our safety against her. If that wasn't the case she would have waltzed back into town an hour or so ago." Murphy answered.

"What do we do?"

"Sit here, wait. I sent a runner to the NJ border with a message for the leader. I need them to keep an eye on her"

"Trust me, they aren't taking her out of that house. Every housekeeper and newsboy in that area knows her and loves her. Her mother knows that, I'm sure she's confined to the house"

"So we wait?"

"For now, we wait"

They sighed in unison and headed back into the boarding house. Clarke's presence was lacking and the whole place felt it. The younger boys who craved the attention and the bedtime stories all laid quietly on there bunks.

"I wish she was still here" Monty whispered as Bellamy passed.

"Us too bud, us too" he replied.

The next morning the boys waited for the distribution center to open up. Much to Bellamy's dismay he was first in line and suddenly wasn't in such a hurry.

His eyes raked over the cover. _Clarke Griffin and Finn Collins to be Wed_.

There she stood in a beautiful dress looking mad as hell. He couldn't help but smile. _His princess._ He missed her. He was entranced by the picture and walked right into a man, dressed too well for this neighborhood.

"I'm sorry young man. I'm looking for a Bellamy Blake, you wouldn't happen to know where I could find him?"

"I am him" Bellamy replied.

"Well that was easy, you have a place you me and a John Murphy can speak alone" Bellamy gave him a quick once over before letting out a whistle.

"Murphy" He yelled.

"Yeah" a voice came from the crowd behind him. As soon as he reached them Bellamy walked towards the boarding house without another word, both men trailed behind him.

They made there way into the boarding room. Bellamy motioned to the table.

"Boys, out" his voice was soft with the younger ones, however it still held the commanding the tone that caused them to all scurry down the steps quickly as he shut the door.

"Alright, and you are?"

"I'm Christopher Banks, Miss Griffin's Attorney. " His introduction had the boys on edge.

"She's okay right?" Murphy blurted out.

"Yes, she is quite fine and full of fire, which brings me here. This morning she used her money to purchase this boarding house, however she wasn't the only buyer. A Bellamy Blake and A John Murphy were also added to the deed and you can see why given her situation. No one can take it from her if it's not hers alone. "

"So we own this establishment?" Bellamy asked confused.

"Well as soon as you sign the paper" he smiled pushing it towards them. Both boys signing quickly and handing it back.

"Okay, So we have one more order of business. Miss Griffin's Bank account. Which has an approximate value of 57,000 dollars in it."

"What about it? That's hers." Bellamy stated. The lawyer was happy to see her best interest was there concern and that the money wasn't of any concern.

"It's not only hers, but you two have also been added to the account and no money may be withdrawn without consent from all three of you."

"Why would she do that?" Murphy asked.

"She trusts you and she's keeping you and her money safe, I'm going to go out on a limb and say this is not gonna happen" he smiled tapping the recent newspaper on the table.

As of 12:01 am on the day of her 18th birthday the bank account will be changed. As of today you are the new owners of the boarding house. It's my understanding they are to be wed at the performing arts center in town, I'd make sure I was in the area. You never know what may happen" he smiled standing and handing them there copy's of the deed.

"Gentleman" he shook there hands and was gone before they could even really register what just happened.


	13. Chapter 13

"Clarke!" Her mother's voice echoed through the house. Every time she heard it she cringed. It had been days since the lawyer sent word that everything was taken care of and that set her mind at ease for the time being. However she wasn't quite sure how she was going to get out of the impending wedding the next day.

"Clarke you have a guest!" She yelled again. Clarke shot to her feet. Since when did she have a guest, someone who would want to see her and her mother would allow in the house. She moved down the stairs quickly and couldn't believe what she saw. Octavia in the dress she gave her, hair in a beautiful french braid and looking like she belonged in this lifestyle.

"Octavia" she smiled pulling the girl into a hug.

"Clarke so good to see you, I was in the area and was hoping you would be home so I could stop in and catch up, I see you are getting married!" she smiled flawlessly.

"Yes of course. It's great to see you. I'm so glad you had time to stop in." Clarke smiled.

"Clarke we have a lot of people buzzing around, getting ready for tomorrow, so you and your friend can go back to your room if you'd like. I'll have the housekeeper bring you tea and pastries." her mother pushed them to the side towards the stairs as carts of flowers were wheeled by.

Clarke rolled her eyes heading up the stairs, Octavia close behind her. The second the door closed Octavia sighed.

"How do you guys wear these things?!" Octavia questioned. Clarke laughed.

"I've missed you"

"Not as much as everyones missed you. Murphy's been renovating and cleaning up the boarding house. Bellamy's been being Bellamy, just more on the grouchy side. They miss you. I miss you!" Octavia smiled.

"I'm glad everyone is doing well"

"When are you coming back?" Octavia asked. Clarke's silence was broken by the housekeeper coming in to breifly drop off refreshments. She hurried out closing the door behind her. Octavia stood watching Clarke.

"You are coming back right?" she rephrased the question hoping to get an answer.

"Your brother , Murphy and the boys are taken care of, that's all that matters"

"Is that what you think?" Octavia snapped.

"I get married tomorrow Octavia, I don't know a way out of it."

"You do what you need to, but those guys would live with nothing if it meant you would come back to them." Octavia snapped.

"It's not like that O. Until tomorrow I can't make any decisions my self. If I leave they will have me arrested. They will put your brother in jail, trust me they will find a way to make it his fault"

"I'm not fan of this" Octavia voiced her disagreement.

"And you think I am?!" Clarke raised her voice.

"So do something about it" Octavia replied. Clarke walked over to her nightstand pulling tissue paper out of her hat boxes, she wrapped the pastries up individually and placed them in a handbag nearby.

"When you leave take those all back to the boys" Clarke looked to her.

"I will" Octavia nodded.

"So what are you going to do?" she asked

"I don't know. Something though. I will not marry him, he is a pathetic excuse for a man" Clarke replied honestly, she hadn't a clue what she was going to do but she would not marry him.

"We won't be allowed in there tomorrow, we will be outside, in the crowd though" Octavia reminded her before picking the bag up.

"Your leaving?"

"Yeah it's a long walk back, I'll leave you to your thoughts" Octavia gave her a small smile and a wave before letting herself out. Clarke moved to the window, Octavia walked down the walk way to the street. Lincoln stood waiting for her patiently. She wondered if Bellamy or Murphy were out there among the people in the street. Tomorrow was approaching fast. She already made her decision, now to figure out the best way to execute her plan.

She didnt sleep a wink that night and heard her mother approaching her door just as she felt the sun on her face the next morning.

"Rise and Shine, todays the day Clarke, you become Mrs. Collins and become someone elses problem. We have an appointment with the lawyer right after the ceremony, so lets get moving." Abby stopped talking to glance at Clarke who sat up slowly.

"Good, now chop chop" she added before heading out the door. Clarke groaned falling back on her pillows.

Two hours later the room was filled with people.

She had her hair done, her make up applied, a dress shoved on her. Before she could even stand on her own two feet her mother was escorting her to the carriage .

They rode in silence almost the whole way there. The second they crossed the manhatten line everything began to look familiar. Clarke's heart ached to be back there.

The more she sat and thought about everything the more aggravated she became.

Clarke was beyond pissed at the whole situation. She couldn't stand the woman beside her, the same one that called herself her mother. Abby wasn't a mother, she was a selfish, greedy, monster. She turned to look at Clarke as if she could hear her thoughts.

"So Clarke after the ceremony you are to meet with the lawyer and sign Finn onto your accounts. "

Clarke felt the carriage start to slow.

"I'm not marrying him, and I cant sign him on my accounts, I'm not the only one on them." She snapped.

"Yes you are, I've been over then one thousand times Clarke."

Clarke pulled a paper from her pocket.

"Obviously not recently. " Clarke tossed the paper to her just as the door was pulled open.

"You little bitch, how dare you give my money away" Abby shoved the paper towards Finn, before ordering the driver to take her home.

"It was never your money and now it will never be" Clarke moved Finn to the side quickly and stepped out of the Carriage before it took off. She scanned the crowd till her eyes rested on Monty. She smiled at him and he ran to her, he saw a hand reach out to stop him but it was too late. He crashed into her with force enough to knock her back a step, before wrapping his arms around her.

"I missed you"

"I missed you too" she smiled down at the young boy. She went to lean down and ask him where Murphy and Bellamy were when he was ripped from her and threw to the ground.

"Keep your filthy hands off my wife" Finn growled.

Clarke spun around with force, shoving Finn back.

"How dare you touch him, I am not and will never be your wife" Clarke turned to help Monty when Finn's hand shot up into her hand and latched ahold of her. He yanked her back to him.

The crowd around them watched closely, no one moved to help the child up.

"What's wrong? You're marrying me and I'll take what's mine. Including your innocence, to consummate the marriage." his lips were close to her ear so only she would hear.

"I'm not, and your too late. Everything I own belongs to them and you can't take something I don't have." she replied trying to pull her head free.

"You slept with that street urchin didn't you?" he asked through clenched teeth dragging her closer to him. She elbowed him hard to the stomach but he didn't loosen his grip.

"Didn't you?" He growled.

"Yes" she replied.

He threw her down in the dirt where Monty was seconds before her. She moved to stand and he backhanded her, knocking her back down.

"Stay down where you belong, you are just like them, street trash, a manipulative bitch" He stood looming over her. She moved to stand and felt a kick to her side. The crowd backed up, a deafening silence falling over the street.

"Nothing but a whore" he stated. She was doubled over in pain when She saw him move to kick her again, her whole body tensed waiting for the blow. The kick never came but she heard a loud crack and Finn fell to the ground next to her.

"We don't treat women like that" she heard Murphy's voice just as strong arm's lifted her from the ground. She turned to face Lincoln. Octavia pulled her behind Lincoln. She could see bellamy pull Finn off the ground.

"You wanted a fight right? Come on, hit me. What's wrong? I'm not a woman?" Finn reached out and connected with Bellamy's cheek, it was the one hit he got in before Bellamy hit him repeatedly before knocking him out cold on the sidewalk. Murphy moved through the crowd to Clarke. He pulled her into his arms lifting her off the ground, kissing her forehead. Just as he set her down on her feet she felt a hand on the small of her back and she knew it was Bellamy.

"We have to move" his voice was low and serious. She went to turn towards him when a police office grabbed her wrist.

"Ms. Griffin?" he asked. She felt Bellamy's hand move across her back and rest on her waist.

"Yes, sir" she replied.

"My boy's a newsie, thank you for standing up for them, they are good kids. Get out of here before more officers come around." He smiled at her and nodded to Bellamy before making his way past them towards Finn.

The guys quickly ushered her out of the crowd back to the boarding house without being noticed.


	14. Chapter 14

Clarke was pulled along up the stairs by Murphy, She could hear Bellamy delegating tasks for the boys on the sidewalk. Murphy pulled her to him again wrapping his arms around her.

"You make a beautiful bride, I'm glad you are home." he smiled.

"It's good to be home, Maybe someday I'll get to actually be a bride, but for now I want to get out of this thing" she laughed.

"Your lawyer dropped off a few bags earlier, they are under Bellamy's bunk"

"Thank you Murphy, for everything" Clarke replied. She took a second to glance around the bunk room, eveything had been moved around, Shelves had been added between bunks. It looked more like a home then before, had a more comforting feel to it. Clarke made her way to the corner closest to the door. She paused noticing a new section.

"What's this, a closet?" Clarke asked.

"Nope, that's for you" Murphy answered.

Clarke pulled the door open revealing a small room.

"Oh Murphy, you didn't" she raised a hand to her mouth.

"We did, I'm going to go check on things downstairs" he smiled moving past her, as he rounded the corner, Bellamy stepped in the room.

Bellamy let his eyes move down her body.

"You really do look like a princess" he whispered stepping towards her and moving a stray lock of hair out of her face.

Before she could respond he captured her lips with his, his arms wrapping around her and pulling her to him. He pulled away to look down at her.

"I missed you" he confessed. She kissed him lightly.

"Not as much as I missed you" she whispered.

His hand came up ghosting her cheek, she winced pulling away, That area was tender. His hand came down finding hers and he pulled her to the bathroom, she hopped up on the counter as he wet a cloth before bringing it up to her cheek.

"I saw you get out of that carriage, I was almost afraid I lost you"

"That's impossible, you will never lose me" she smiled.

"I hope that's true, I don't do well on my own" he laughed. She shook her head.

"Then I guess you just don't get left alone, I'm going to go change out of this dress" she hopped off the counter heading out the door.

"I see how it is" he joked.

"I didn't say you couldn't come" she shot him one last look before she disappeared. He finished washing up and made his way to her door happy to see she left it open.

"Can you help me get this off?" she asked turning to show him the extensive buttons and ties. He nodded coming up behind her. She felt a shiver run through her from the light touch of his fingers. She stood still straightening her stance, knowing it was easier to get undone that way. She lifted her head catching her reflection in a small mirror leaning on the dresser. She did love the dress, at that moment she saw Bellamy glance at the mirror also. That's the way it should have been, her in this dress and him by her side. He sent her a smile like he could read her thoughts before busying himself with the task at hand. She felt the dress loosen button by button, ribbon by ribbon. She was holding it up as he undid the bottom few. She heard the door shut behind her, and felt his hands on her back moving to her shoulders. He pressed a soft kiss to her skin before sliding the dress down her arms. It fell pooling around her feet, his hands moved across her soft skin, resting on her hips.

"Can I show you how much I missed you?" He whispered the question. Clarke nodded not trusting her voice. He spun her around to face him. Kissing her lightly. He pulled the covers on her bed back with one hand and gently pushed her towards it. She removed her undergarments and climbed in, he did the same pulling the blankets back over them. He hovered over her, she leaned forward stealing a kiss.

"Clarke, I, I didn't know what to do when you left, I thought you were gone" he admitted.

"Bellamy, You have no idea how much I wanted to stay, do you understand why it had to happen the way it did?" she asked tracing his jaw with her finger lightly.

"Yes, doesn't mean I liked it though, enough talk" he smirked kissing her.

They spent hours in that bed, Miller and Murphy spent hours renovating downstairs and keeping the younger boys outside, shaking there head every time you could hear Clarke cry out in pleasure.

"How much longer you think they can go for?" Miller asked laughing,

"I don't know, I keep hoping to see them emerge but it never happens, with all that energy they could have had this done in no time" Murphy joked, He could hear Miller's laughter across the room.

"But you guys are doing such a good job" Clarke voice drew there attention.

"Yeah, looks like you have it under control." Bellamy laughed.

"Well well, look who came out for air" Murphy joked. Miller held back, he wasn't one to question or judge Bellamy. He'd rather not push his luck. Murphy however didn't hold back for anyone.

"Shush" Clarke smiled.

The guys half expected to see her in a dress, but she was back in Newsie attire her hair in a long braid

Monty rushed through the door to her.

"Well, there's my favorite man" she smiled at the youngster.

"Hey!" Bellamy and Murphy spoke up in unison. She shot them a look.

"How about you and I go to the grocery mart, get some stuff for dinner?"she asked him

"Can jasper come too?" he asked excited.

"Yep, go get him" Clarke turned giving Bellamy a quick kiss before tucking her braid under her hat.

"I'll be back in a bit"

"Yup, take the boys and Miller" he stated looking to Miller. Miller gave him a nod handing him the hammer he had, before following her out into the street.

"You think all that's behind us?" Murphy asked watching her cross the street with the boys in tow.

"Nope" Bellamy replied. Looking down the street for anything suspicious.

"Glad it's not only me that thinks that way" Murphy replied going back to work.

It wasn't over, they could feel it. She may be home with them but that's a big blow to a man's ego, especially one with stature in the city.


	15. Chapter 15

Days passed and everything seemed to quiet down, Clarke, Finn, and the Newsies were front page of the paper for a few days, she was glad to see they moved onto a train wreck that happened upstate.

Clarke and Octavia sold by the docks, it was a quiet place and kept them out of the heart of the city. The city felt more like home to Clarke though, out here you only saw those who spent the majority of time at sea and those just passing through the city for another destination. You had your regular buyers, but she could count them on one hand, it was rare you saw the same person two days in a row there.

"'I'll take left side, You go right" Octavia stated veering down the left side.

Clarke nodded making her way down the right side of the docks, at this rate they would be done shortly. They always branched out and would meet in the middle and move to the next set. They had already been through 3 sets of dock and had 2 more to go. Octavia worked her way down and back up the left side. She stood at the intersection counting how many papers she had left before glancing down the right side.

She moved to look further down. She couldn't see Clarke anywhere but she wouldn't go on to the next row of docks without her, Octavia made her way down the docks, taking note of those who had newspapers signalling Clarke had been that way. She reached the end puzzled. She didn't pass her and there was no other way off the dock then the way they came on. She made her way back towards the intersection, pausing when she saw something floating, newspapers, she could feel herself starting to panic as she scanned the dock. Clarke's hat lay on the edge on the dock. A young dock worker noticing her eyeing the water.

"Hey, she's not in there, She got on the boat that just pulled out" he pointed across the water.

"She wouldn't do that" Octavia argued.

"Well she did, I watched Emerson help her on board"

"Emerson?" she asked as her eyes moved across the water where they rested on the boat.

"Yeah, he's an acquaintance of my boss" the boy replied.

"Your boss is?" she questioned.

"The Collins Family" the second it left his mouth she felt nauseous, giving him a nod before taking off into the crowd in hopes to find her brother quickly.

Bellamy, Murphy, and Lincoln were sitting on the steps in front of the boarding house joking around. Miller stepped out the door,

"That's not good" he stated. The three guys looked to him before following his gaze across the square to Octavia running in there direction. Bellamy hit his feet.

"Where is she?" he demanded.

"Emerson took her, they left on Finn's boat" Octavia replied breathlessly.

"To go where?" Murphy questioned putting his cigarette out.

"How would I know? Last I saw she was selling papers then she was gone" She replied, Lincoln wrapping an arm around her.

"How do you know what happened baby?" he asked softly, sensing the conversation was seconds away from being out of hand.

"The dock worker, he knows Emerson and Finn is his boss, he saw me looking for her and told me what happened. I'm sorry big brother." she replied looking to Bellamy.

He nodded he heard her.

"Miller" Bellamy called.

"Yeah, I'm on it" he nodded letting out a whistle.

Once the word was out all they could do was wait to see if anyone had seen her.

Lincoln stayed put at the boarding house with Octavia. Bellamy, Miller, and Murphy headed out. There was a few places they could check while they waited to hear any news, Miller checked with other Newsies along the way.

Clarke with hands tied behind her lay on the floor of the boat, she overheard was Finn's. Emerson sat above her and a man she had never seen before navigated the small vessel. She lost her hat and dropped her papers when Emerson emerged from behind her and yanked her backwards onto the boat. Octavia was probably worried sick, Clarke was just glad they weren't together when it happened or she would be laying next to her. The boat jerked forward and she could hear voices, one she recognized as Finn.

"Get her up and out of the boat, before any of the urchins see and give away her location." Finn barked. Emerson yanked her to her feet.

"How does it feel to know he thinks you are an urchin? No matter what you do for him that will always be his opinion." Clarke asked Emerson.

He shoved her on to the dock.

"Walk, no talking" he answered.

She followed the guy in front of her and could feel Emerson's presence close behind her. She took note of everything trying to recognize where they were.

She was fairly certain it wasn't anywhere she had ever been before. The windows on the warehouses were broken out, the doors boarded up, and nothing on the street looked familiar. She didn't see any Newsies, or anyone else for that matter. there was absolutely nothing to go on, Just brick building after brick building, all of which appeared vacant.

They paused in front of one near the end of the street, Finn opened the door stepping in. Emerson guiding Clarke through the door.

The room was big, empty. Emerson lead her to another room shoving her through the door. Before she could respond she heard it close and lock. She stood walking to the door and placing her ear against it. She could hear them talking.

"Emerson you good to keep watch till tomorrow?"

"Yeah boss"

"Good, I'll be here by ten, she's going to be picked up around one, and then my problems are over, she will be over the border by the end of the week." Finn stated.

Clarke pulled her head from the wooden barrier. She could feel the bile rising and she couldn't fight it. Nauseousness took over her in waves. They were going to ship her away, Bellamy had no idea where he was, they would never find her in time.


	16. Chapter 16

Clarke could hear boy's talking, she moved to the window. Newsie's, a dozen of them joking around in the street. She grabbed a lone chair propping it under the door knob to keep Emerson out, before hurrying back to the window. She shimmied it open, far enough to get her head out.

"Hey!" she spoke a harsh whisper. They were so loud they couldn't hear her.

She let out a whistle and that did the trick. There heads shot up to her location. She held her finger up signalling them to be quiet.

An older one stepped forward.

"Everything alright ma'am"

"Who's territory is this?"

"Wick is our leader"

"I need you to tell him that Clarke is locked in this building, someone needs to get Bellamy, they are going to move me tomorrow at 10" she spoke. The same boy nodded tapping two younger ones who took off running.

"How many in there?"

"One or two max" she replied.

"I started in Bellamy's crew, I've heard about you, we all have" he replied. He called two more Newsies to him.

"You two stay here, you two on the other side and I want two on the docks. I'm heading to Manhattan, she moves or anyone else and I want to know." The boys all nodded and dispersed.

He turned looking up at her.

"I'll be back, we'll get you out" he stated full of confidence. She nodded she heard him, once he was out of sight she sunk to the floor below the window.

...

Bellamy and Murphy combed every inch of there territory with the help of the Newsie's. They were halfway across the Brooklyn bridge when Bellamy stopped looking out over the water.

"We'll find her" Murphy stated.

"I knew it wasn't over. I should've kept her with me, locked her in the damn boarding house" his frustration was evident.

Murphy chuckled beside him.

"If she could hear you, you'd get an earful just for insinuating you could control her"

"Yeah well she can't and that's a problem" he growled.

"Bellamy you can't blame yourself"

"We can't lose her Murphy, we can't lose Clarke" his voice was borderline upset, his eyes glassy. Miller turned away, he'd never seen their leader like this. He ran a hand over his face glancing down the bridge. They had to find her.

"Look, someones coming" Miller stated pointing down the street.

Monty and a kid Bellamy recognized as Jack came sprinting in their direction.

"Bellamy, they found her" Monty blurted.

"Where?" Murphy asked.

"The docks in Wick's territory, Wick will meet us at the boarder. I'll show you where." the Newsie answered.

"Miller, get Lincoln and O, Nyko and a few of the older ones and meet us at the boarder, Monty stay at the boarding house" Bellamy stated.

Murphy looked to the Newsie from Wick's crew.

"Lead the way"

Hours later the streets and room were dark. She was mentally exhausted and fighting sleep, and could see shadows from the moon of passing clouds every now and then. She watched light illuminate from under the door, she assumed from a lantern that was approaching the room she was in.

She heard the door knob move followed by a curse when it wouldn't open.

"Clarke!" Emerson's voice rattled off the door.

"What?" she snapped.

"Let me in"

"No" she replied.

"I'm suppose to check on you" he growled.

"Yeah, I see my well being is your concern." she laughed from where she sat.

"I'll break the door down"

"Go for it, you wont have anywhere to lock me in then" she replied.

"I'll set the building on fire"

"And I'm sure you wont be paid" she stated, massaging her temples, she could feel the headache coming. Partly from lack of sleep combined with the whole situation, and being hungry.

She heard him slide down the door sitting in front of it.

"Probably wont pay you anyway." She added.

"He gave me his word" Emerson replied.

"You should know better, growing up on the streets should have made you a better judge of character" Silence met her comment, he must have gave up on talking to her. She leaned her head back against the wall.

She jolted awake to the sound of voices, the light momentarily blinding her. She didn't remember falling asleep, and surely didn't feel like she slept.

"Clarke" a familiar voice boomed. _Finn._

She stood looking out the window. The streets were empty, it was early though, not light enough to illuminate the alleys, the sun was just rising.

"Open this door" Finn ordered, followed by him banging on it. She rolled her eyes looking back at the window. The door flying open made her jump.

Finn stood in the door with Emerson and Cage by his sides.

"Morning" Clarke nodded sarcastically.

"It is a good morning, one where I get to sell you off and never have to hear or see you again"

"You can't just sell someone, you don't own me" she faced him.

"Oh I can, and I will!" he stated, walking back out. She could hear a door slam further in the building.

"Hi blondie" Cage smiled.

Clarke turned looking back out the window.

"They aren't coming for you" She could feel Cage's breath ghost her neck. She tensed seconds before she felt his hand oh her neck, he pressed her face to the window holding her there.

"Get off of me" she growled.

"Or what?" he laughed, his other hand sliding up her waist.

She felt his grip loosen and used that moment to bring her elbow up splitting his lip open. Turning to face him.

"I said get off me" she stated looking to Emerson.

"You can't take us both Clarke" he stated. She heard a whistle out front, and one answering from the street behind her.

"Seem's I'm not alone" she replied with new confidence.

"Maybe not, but Finn isn't either" Cage replied. Just then he came back in grabbing Clarke by the arm and yanking her out of the room, and through the open door outside.

"I have a dress in the coach, I'd prefer if you would put it on for travel" Finn voiced. Clarke stood as if she didn't hear him. He shoved her towards the carriage.

"I'm not changing, I'm not boarding a carriage, I'm not leaving the Newsies"

"You are if I have to change you myself" he clenched his teeth moving towards her. She stood tall when he backhanded her. She turned back facing him, spitting in his face. He knocked her to the ground, pinning her face down, his knee in her back and his hand on her neck.

"My how the rich easily became the dirt beneath me. Your no better then those who keep your company."

"Same could be said for you" she tried to push up with him on her. Becoming more aggravated because she couldn't move him.

He pressed her hard into the dirt, before calling out.

"Cage grab me her dress"


	17. Chapter 17

A flash of purple fabric whizzed by her face, her dress she presumed.

She was yanked to her feet in one quick motion. Emerson stood to the side holding the dress, looking unsure of the situation.

"Alright Princess, take it off" Cage smiled.

"Hard to do when im being held like this" she stated. Finn let go of her. She knew there was three of them and she couldnt take all of them, but she would be damned if she was putting that dress on.

She stepped forward taking the dress from Emerson. She held it up to look at, just high enough to throw over Emersons face. The second it left her hands she took off running. She could hear their footsteps behind her, and boats ahead of her, she wasn't far from the docks.

She crested the last alleyway before the water and heard a series of whistles behind her. She assumed they were the guys of Wick's crew he had watching her.

She hit the dock, four newsies stood there, The youngest spoke up.

"We will hold them off here, keep going south on the docks."

"Thank you" She answered out of breath running past them.

She could still hear footsteps. She looked behind her, Cage was gone but Emerson and Finn weren't far from her.

"She's got no where to go" Finn Yelled. Up ahead she could see a boat unloading. There was an alley up on the right and with any luck she could use it to cut around the building and avoid the obstacle.

However, luck was not on her side, She turned the corner to come face-to-face with a dead end. She heard the footsteps of the men stop behind her, she turned to face them walking towards her.

Emerson and Finn blocked her exit, Emerson walked towards her. Finn out of breath leaned against the wall.

"That's right your her kind, you know how she thinks, latch ahold of her and lets go."

"She's not going to just walk with us" he huffed.

"She's nothing but a street urchin, drag her if you have to" he growled.

Emerson met Clarke's Eyes, you could see she was ready for a fight. The intensity shown bright with her head held high. She wasn't any of the things that had been described to him. She may have been a street urchin, guilty by association. But she had the heart of a newsie, And she fought for herself, for her friends, and for what is right.

He would be dammed if he would be the one to take her down, at this point the money meant nothing, she inspired them and he wouldn't destroy that. At the end of the day, truth be told, they needed her.

She moved slightly awaiting his attack when he stood lowering his hands. Her eyes narrowed in uncertainty.

"What are you doing just grab her and lets go" Finn shouted.

"You want her, you grab her, but your going to go through me" Emerson stated standing tall in front of her.

"Your going to go through all of us" a voice came from the rooftop above revealing Murphy and Wick.

"Something tells me the odds arent in your favor" Bellamys voice drew her attention to the crowd forming behind Finn.

"Emerson, your my employee, I pay you, do as I say " he growled.

"I'm not your employee, your money is no good here, and shes not going with you" his voice matching Finns.

A sharp intake of breath made her stand alert. Emerson backed up into her, Finn walking towards him with a gun.

Clarke moved in front of him.

"Enough, you want me, you got me, no one needs to get hurt" she hurried towards him.

He grabbed her and turned towards the crowd, his hand tightened on her arm, weapon pointed at her.

"Try and stop me and I'll rid the world if a few nuisances" He stated making eye contact with Bellamy.

"Bell, don't" her voice sounded smaller then usual and it took all he had to not look at her or act on it. They stepped back allowing him a path way to the docks.

Clarke controlled her panic, halfway across the docks she slowed.

"Your hurting me" She stated yanking her arm from his grasp.

"Fine then walk" he stated pressing the gun to her.

She took one step before her elbow came back knocking the weapon out of his hands and launching it into the water. She watched it sink before he could even think to make a grab for it. They stood facing each other, the water shifting the docks slightly. He advanced towards her and she swept his legs dropping him to the hard boards, the only thing separating him from the water. She moved to turn and he caught her knee with his leg dropping her next to him. He grabbed her by the hair shoving her head under water. When he pulled her up, he expected her to be choking and more compliant, leaving him suprised when she flipped them, both of them hit the river with a splash. Clarke slipped under the dock and hoisted herself up on the other side. He pulled himself up on the wooden dock feet from her. She stood quickly ready to fight.

Murphy and Lincoln walked past her each taking one of Finn's arms and walking him to the boat he had waiting. Wick now in the captain's seat left the docks with the small vessel the second the other men boarded.

Clarke turned just in time to be pulled into Bellamy's arms. A soft kiss pressed to her lips, then to her forehead, as he smoothed down her wet wild hair.

"I am glad your okay princess, couldn't do this without you" he smiled as his arms tightened around her.

"Bellamy Blake, Leader of the newsies, I doubt that" she smirked.

"I don't, Clarke Griffin Leader of my brother" Octavia laughed beside them.

"Do I even ask where they are taking him ?"

She questioned as she looked out at the boat getting further away.

"Nope, that's for us to know, and you to not worry about" he smiled interweaving there fingers.

He pulled her beside him to start there trek home. Wick's crew walked with them to the border, they stopped there, as Bellamys crew took time to thank them for everything before parting ways.

Clarke was beyond relieved to see the boarding house in front of her. She couldn't wait to get cleaned up. Her body ached and begged her just to sit down for a minute.

So she did just that, except sitting down for a minute lead to a four hour much needed nap.

She woke up to darkness, Bellamy's arms wrapped around her, and his breath ghosting her shoulder. She pushed back slightly as if it was possible to get closer to him, he subconsciously tightened his arms around her, she sighed letting her head fall back to the pillow for atleast another hour.

A loud noise woke her up, she reached over to snuggle into waiting arms but Bellamy was gone. Her curtain blew in the breeze. Faint voices from the rooftop could be heard. Clarke stood and grabbed pants and a shirt before making her way through the bunk room, quietly to the fire escape ladder.

She was just about to the top when a voice carried through the night air.

"Well look who it is"

Before she could respond Murphy pulled her off the ladder and hugged her lifting her off her feet.

"John, you're back, good I was worried"

"Don't ever worry about me, im indestructible" he laughed.

"I still worry about you two, I fear I always will" She looked from John to Bellamy.

Bellamy sat on the bench Clarke and Murphy moving next to him.

They looked out across the city, lights flickering from one end to the other.

Bellamy reached out taking her hand, Murphy layed his arm on the bench behind her.

"It's good to be home" she sighed sinking further between them.

"It's good to have you home" Bellamy smiled.

'She inspired everyone, It was clear without him as her support and her strength she would struggle to do so. And she, well she was his everything, the rebel king had met his match, and a fiery one at that. And I'm just glad to have a family again' Murphy thought to himself glancing over at them.

The 3 friends sat on the rooftop until the sun came up watching over the the city that brought them together, and would forever be there home.


End file.
